Bittersweet
by marissa.memories369
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob finally express their love for each other when they are left home alone. Will anyone be able too stop Edward, Jasper and Emmett from killing Jacob? And now, a year later, Nessie and Jacob are getting married! Chapter one is a lemon!
1. The beginning of forever

**Warning!!! This is a lemon about Jacob and Renesmee so if you don't like it, don't read it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight book or movie. Though if I could, Edward...and Emmett would be MINE!! lol **

**A/N: This story used to be named "Why you never leave two teenagers home alone" because I was originally going to make this story a one shot but then I decided not to, and plus..I like this name better :) Renesmee is five years old here so I'm guessing that she looks somewhere around seventeen years old.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_**Jacobs Point Of View**_

I walked Renesmee up to her, Edward and Bella's cabin. All the lights were off and no noise was coming from inside. Edward and Bella had decided to go hunting and said they wouldn't be back till tomorrow sometime.

Renesmee looked away and shuffled her feet nervously. "Umm...Do you want to come in?" She asked in a sweet innocent voice.

I hesitated at first, considering her request and gave in. Edward wasn't going to like this when he figures out we were in the house with no "parental supervision", as he calls it.

"Sure, Sure," I said as we walked into the cabin.

"Your fathers gunna be pissed when he figures out," I smiled down at the beautiful girl in front of me. **(a/n Go to my page and tell me what you think about on how Renesmee looks like. I Picked Alexis Bledel to play her. There is pictures of her and all of the other characters to! yay)**

I watched her as she bounced up from the couch where she was sitting, her beautiful bronze curls swayed back and forth as she walked towards me_._

She is so impossibly gorgeous. That's all I could think as I watched her, Its all I can ever think whenever I was watching her.

"You really think so? Hmm...whatever, I'm just glad its finally happening," She smiled her fathers famous dazzlingly crooked smile. I never use to get why Bella would go all googly eyed when Edward smiled like that but now I know why.

She bounced into my arms and I held her, laying my head on top of hers, drenching in her beautiful scent.

"Yeah and why is that?" I questioned.

"So I could do this," she leaned in and kissed me once softly on the lips. She pulled away and smiled that crooked smile again.

"Woah Renesmee, sweetie what do you think your doing??" I could barely get the words out, stunned by what had just happened. Stunned yet very extremely happy.

Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes widened for a second then came back to there normal state, obviously hurt I didn't enjoy the kiss. Which I did.

"What do you think? Im kissing you silly," She giggled and leaned in for another kiss but I pulled back. She looked away, trying to hide the tears that were slowly building up in her eyes.

She parted her lips and whispered quietly, "You don't love me the same way that I love you, do you? That's why you don't want to kiss me...I knew Alice's vision had to be wrong," she looked away, I heard her curse at her self under her breath.

"Of curse I love you! I love you so very much!" I yelled at her, not to be mean but to get my point across.

She walked over to me, in one big leap, "Then why wont you kiss me Jacob!" She yelled back, furious.

"Because!" I snapped back. I looked at a random object in the background not wanting to meet her gaze, knowing if I did I would cave in. I wanted this just as much as she did, but that still didn't make it right.

"Because...your to, your way to young Nessie, your only five." I said quickly, too quickly for any human too hear.

"But I'm both physically and mentally seventeen!" She yelled with lust in her big round brown eyes. Ahhh...What do I do?? She really wants this, I do to...but what would Edward do, what would Bella do?? She nearly killed me when she figured out that I imprinted on Nessie.

I was to deep in thought when something hard and small came flying at me and threw me down to the floor. "Uff!" I shouted the second my head hit the ground. I looked up to see Renesmee's eyes piercing throw mine like knives.

"Hey what's the big idea?" I knew I was physically strong enough to push her off me but I just didn't have enough mental strength to. It just felt so right being close to her like this. I know that was wrong to think but I just can't help it.

She leaned her head down to mine, meeting my eyes with hers. "Shhh," she whispered and then placed her wonderful lips on mine once again. I was in heaven yet again. No this has to be better than heaven.

She slowly licked my bottom lip begging for entrance. I hesitated for a second and then gave in...everything was just so perfect.

_NO! Nothing is perfect. There still is that little issue about her being to young! You idiot!_ I kept on telling myself but my boding was thinking for itself.

I could feel her smile that dazzling crooked smile against my mouth. She had won, I lost.

She thrusted her tongue into my mouth. We kissed gently at first, but then we fully engulfed each other with our arms and the kiss grew more passionate and deep. She started pulling my shirt off with one hand, her other hand on my face.

Once my shirt was fully off I quickly shifted positions. Her on the bottom and me on top. I definitely liked it better this way.

She started taking off her shirt, but I stopped her, I wanted to do it. She looked up at me confused, she looks so cute when she was confused.

"That's my Job," I finally said with a smirk. I couldn't stop looking at her when I finally had taken it off her. She was wearing a black lace see though bra, and I noticed that her nipples started to harden as the cool air hit them.

I felt my pants get tighter at the sight of her. I leaned down and softly bite her nipple trough the material of her thin bra. I heard her moan, liking what I heard I did it again but to the other nipple this time.

I kissed down her silky smooth body. I stopped at her pants and looked up at her, silently asking her permission and knowing what I was asking she smiled and nodded.

Excited about what was about to happen next, I pulled her pants off in one swift move. She was wearing matching underwear to her bra. My pants grew tighter once more. I teased her by pulling her underwear off with my teeth.

My pants were getting tighter and tighter to the point were it hurt, but I would have to wait. This whole night is going to be about Renesmee. I would have to wait.

I stuck one finger into her wet folds and started pumping. "Wow your already so wet," I said, overcome with joy and pleasure that I had made her this way. She rolled her eyes back and moaned real loud. I added another finger and then another, stopping at three. Soon she was grinding herself against my fingers and working her way to a giant orgasm.

I stopped pumping her and I could hear whimper with disapproval, not wanting me to stop. I laughed softly and put my mouth over the lips of her pussy and separated them with my tongue. She gasped loudly and her hands found their way to my hair encouraging me to continue.

I explored her wet pussy with my tongue, hitting just the right spots to make her scream with pleasure. I could tell she was ready to cum and I opened my mouth wider waiting to taste the sweet juices that were about to come.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh...Jacob! Oh Jacob!" she moaned with pure pleasure as she experienced her first orgasm. After a few moments she opened her eyes to smile at me. She slowly licked her sexy full lips, driving me crazy. She opened her lips slightly, " Your turn, " was all she said.

She climbed on top off me and pulled my pants off, quicker than I have hers. She blushed when she saw the huge bulge in my boxers. She took her small hand, not sure what to do with it and placed it on top of the bulge, she gasped and blushed a deep crimson blush. I moaned quietly. She started moving her tiny hand back and forth slowly. I moaned slightly louder this time.

It felt so good I didn't even notice she pulled my boxers off. I looked up at her face to try and figure out what she was thinking. Her face was redder than before, if that was possible, as she look at my fully erected penis. The coroners of her mouth curved up into a huge smile.

She lowered her head down to my penis and said "I love you," before she stuck her little pink tongue out and lick the tip of my penis.

I groaned and just as she had, my hands found there way into her hair. My penis was so big that her entire mouth and both hands couldn't even come close to covering it completely. I felt kinda bad, this must be hard for her. This being her first time and all. Just when I was about to stop her she moved her hands so fast all you could see was a blur, her tongue doing the same.

"Renesmee, Oh my god Renesmee," I moaned. I was practically losing my voice before I had cum into her mouth. We once again traded positions and I was on top. She leaned forward so she could un-buckle her bra and threw it across the room.

I looked at her for a few moments, taking in her full beauty and smiled.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how stunningly gorgeous you are and how lucky I am to have you, my love," I said as I readied myself at her entrance but I stopped and looked down at her with worry in my eyes. Is this going to hurt her? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if it did.

"Jacob come on I'm half vampire how bad do you really think it is going to hurt?" She smiled that smile I loved so very much. Okay yeah she is right but she is also half human. She not as strong as her Mother and Aunts are.

I slowly began to push the tip of my penis into her. She gasped slightly but I tried to ignored it not knowing if I was a good or bad gasp. I was half way in her before I fully thrusted my 9-inch-long, 3-inch-across cock into her wet vagina. We both moaned at the feeling. So it didn't hurt her, thank god.

Happy with myself that I didn't hurt her, I begin to gently move up and down, pushing myself in and out of her slowly. We both closed our eyes and succumbed to pure pleasure.

"Uhhh your _so_ tight, so tight and warm," I moaned into her ear.

"Mmm harder Jacob..." She begged, breathless.

I thrust in and out of her, gaining speed, making sure each stroke reached the absolute back of her and burying myself deep in her sweet pussy.

"Oh god, _Oh god_, Jacob! Uuuuhn..." she was screaming and moaning with joy. Just the sound of her voice made me horny. I kissed her in rhythm with my thrusts, driving her insane with pleasure. I reached my hands up and massaged her breasts in the same rhythm as my kisses and deep penetrations. We swallowed each others groans of pleasure into our kisses.

I could feel her walls tighten around my cock and I speed up the paste of my thrusts. "Mmmmm, Renesmee!! Im gunna cum. Ohhhh god!" We came together as I gave one last hard thrust, hitting her g-spot and sending us into paradise at the same time. "Oh yes! Ohhh, oh Jake ahhhh!" We were both in complete extasy.

It wasn't even a minute before Renesmee was on top of me, ready to go again. She took hold of my penis. She started slowly rubbing at first, allowing me to get hard again. She picked up the pace as my cock curved up to her, wanting more. My glans turned bright red, and she began to go in a circular motion around the top of my penis, I begged her for more, moaning and gasping and breathing heavily. She tickled the underside of my cock, and gently fluttered my balls. I could barely take the torture, but I knew I was lost in her rhythm.

She stopped and then took my cock all the way into her mouth and began to deep-throat me. My eyes widened in surprise, how does she know how to do all this stuff?? She's only five. Then it hit me, it must be all the books she reads. That must be Alice's doing, I'll have to inform her not to let a-"AHHHHH," I moaned as she started going faster.

She impaled her mouth on my dick with each stroke. Her perfect little lips felt wet and soft against my cock as she mouth-fucked me, giving the perfect combination of friction and suppleness. I grabbed her head, pushing my cock deeper into her throat as she sucked hungrily. I cum hard into her mouth as she lick all off it up.

She didn't even let me catch my breath before she slipped my cock in side her. I was writhing underneath her as pleasure took control of my entire body. I gripped onto her waist and moved her up and down faster. Her breast bounced up and down as she fucked me.

"_Scream_, Jacob, you know you want to... don't make me force you." Finally my grip on her waist tightened and I let out the loudest scream yet as I came into her for the last time that night.

She climbed off of me and smiled, "I love you," I told her, " I know," She smiled "I love you too."

Just as I was about to say something the front door came flying open. A familiar psychotic scream came from the door. "_WHAT THE HELL_ ARE YOU TWO DOING!!"

Renesmee's eyes flashed with fear and whispered, "Daddy." That was the only word I needed to hear. I stiffened and turned around to see a crazed vampire standing in the door way. Pieces of wood on the floor from where he had ripped the door off.

_Im dead!!!_

* * *

****

**A/N Gasp! What is Edward going to do to Jacob?! Lol. Well that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did you know what to do! There's a little button down here, saying "Review"!! Yeah, you know you want to! lol jk, jk :)**

**Until next chapter**

**xoxox**


	2. Psycho crazy much?

**Disclaimer- Twilight is owned and written by Stephenie Meyer :) Not me!...sadly :(**

**A/N: This chapter is kinda OOC but only for Jacob. Ill tell you the reason why after you read the chapter, its at the end. And Wow, I was really surprised by the number of people who have put this story on their favorites and alerts list! Woooooo. Lol, well here's the second chapter! :)**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**_Jacobs point of view._**

"Daddy! What are you doing here?" She was trying to act as if everything was normal, like me and her hadn't just had sex and were still naked on the floor, that he was imagining the whole thing. "I thought you and Mom were out hunting."

"Yes Renesmee we were! Until I read Alice's mind to check up on you, hoping you were alright because we have never been gone this long before and instead I got the total opposite! I saw her vision..." He looked away and then back at us. "You want to know what I saw??" he asked. _We all know what you saw sheesh. You don't need to make things worse._ I thought and he glared at me before he said, "You and that mangy mutt having sex! Right here in our own living room! Nessie, I will never be able to walk in this spot again!" He talked with complete disgust and betrayal in his voice. His eyes were completely black, it frightened me to look into them.

"Jezze chill it Senior Psycho pant's," I heard Renesmee say and giggle at her comment and I found myself laughing too.

"NO! I WILL NOT...CHILL IT!"

Jezze I bet ya he doesn't even know what chill it means, old fart.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me and gave me a glare that would have even Aro crying like a baby, but for some reason right now he just didn't scare me. I stuck my tongue out at him mentally. Very childish I know but it felt good.

Renesmee started crying, feeling guilty for doing this to her father. He was a pain in the ass but somehow she still found it in her heart to love him, and as painful as this was to admit..I loved him too. In a 'you brought the love of my life into this world so I can't help but love you' type of love.

All of a sudden I felt a cold air hit my uh..._unmentionables_ and I realized both Renesmee and I were still completely naked, not a thing on us. I put my arm around her body and brought her close to me, for two reasons, one to keep her warm and two, to try and calm her. I heard Edward snarl, "If you are planning on keeping that arm I'd take it away from my daughter right now!"

"No." Was all I said. I moved Renesmee's naked body closer to mine.

"I said get your fucking disgusting hands away from my daughter!" he snarled again. He gripped onto the doorway, what was left of it that is. Just then I heard Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Bella come running out of the forest and into the cabin.

"Edward, What's the matter? What's the Matter? Where's Nessie?!" Emmett yelled anxiously, clueless that she was right here next to me, in front of him.

_He's really not a smart guy is he?_ I thought to myself.

Edward let out low growl, not like he had before but it still got the point across to me, he wanted me _dead._

I moved my body in front of Renesmee to cover her up from everybody's eyes. I was the only one who was allowed to see her naked body.

Emmett had finally noticed what was happening when he heard Jasper's and Edward's constant snarls. He looked over to see Bella trying to hold Edward back and Alice trying to hold back Jasper, not being very successful at it either. Of curse Edward and Jasper would never hurt their lovers but Im pretty sure having me dead at the moment was the most important thing.

Emmett finally looked over to see me and Renesmee on the floor naked and covered in sweat, still flush from before.

"Oh hell no!" He screamed as Rosalie flew to catch him just in time before he had a chance to squash my head into the wooden floor. "Emmett calm down! Your going to ruin my nails!" she yelled at him. Both Emmett and Jasper's eyes went as black as Edward's.

"Im sorry," Renesmee whispered, so quietly it was even hard for her vampire parents and Uncles to hear.

Jasper winced. He must be feeling everyone's emotion at once. Even though we all knew Edward, Emmett and him were feeling the same.

Bella gave up trying to keep Edward back and came flying over to where me and Renesmee were. She gave Renesmee a big smile, trying to hide it from Edwards view.

_Woah woah woah woah woah ...woah, she's not mad! What the hell? Am I missing something here?!_ I yelled inside of my head.

Bella put a arm on Renesmee's shoulder and she shivered. Just then Emmett ran past us and we all flinched. _Whew..I thought he was gunna throw my head into the ground._ I sighed mentally.

He came back a minute later with a small brown blanket in his hand and reached it out to Renesmee, looking away. She took it and covered up right away.

_Damn, I wish he wouldn't of done that, she so beautiful it's a crime she even wears clothes._ I thought to myself.

"Okay that is it, I am going to rip you limb from limb! Boy you better start running now!" Edward said through his teeth.

_Oh crap! I forgot Edward was here._ I quickly put my pants on but before I knew it I was cornered by three blood thirsty vampires.

"You know..." Jasper began putting a hand threw his blonde hair, "I've never really been to found of werewolf blood, actually its the most foul tasting blood ever, but right now its sounds ever so appetizing."

"Yeah doesn't it?" Emmett said with a smile flashing all of his white teeth.

"Hmm really?" I asked glaring at them. "I'm not too sure of that but you know what was really amazing?" I looked over at Renesmee and licked my lips. "Now the taste of her is the most amazing thing in the world. Oh yeahhhhh," I said with a cocky voice.

Jasper's teeth grounded together. "Well if I cut your balls off you wont be able to huh?" He asked in a clam voice, as if he said that everyday.

Emmett flew past me and was back in less than two seconds with a knife and a pair of scissors. He held them up by his head, "Which one would you prefer, knife or scissors?"

""I say we ripped them off by hand," Edward add through his teeth.

My eyes basically popped out of my head. Emmett laughed, happy they finally scared me for once this night.

"MOM!! They can't!!" I heard Renesmee whin in the background.

She was fighting with her mom to let her go, "Nessie," Bella said quietly, worry in her voice. Then there was a silence and I knew Renesmee was telling Bella something using her gift. Bella finally let her go and sighed heavily.

"Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett...Dad," She said standing firmly between me and the three vampires. "I love Jacob and if you even think about laying a finger on him..well you'll just have to try and get past me," She got into fighting position even though she was still wearing just the blanket.

"Move Nessie dear," Emmett said in a sweet voice. Renesmee says that sometimes he can be just like a big cuddly teddy bear. Pfft, cuddly?? More like pee your pants terrifying!

Renesmee looked up at her two Uncles and her Dad. She gave them the cutest puppy dog face ever and then one silent tear slid down her face.

Ahh the puppy dog face trick, classic. I smiled too myself knowing I could never turn down her puppy dog face. Apparently neither could they because they were gone so fast that I didn't even notice.

Renesmee was now on the couch in the middle of Edward and Jasper with Emmett kneeling down by her knees trying to calm her.

Jasper was trying incredibly hard on trying to "calm" her but was finding it impossible. Renesmee was always good at controlling her emotions so Im pretty sure she was making it this way. She looked at me with wide eyes and nodded her head towards the door.

I smiled at her and ran out of the house mouthing "I love you," at her before I turned into a wolf and took off into the woods.

As I ran out of the house I heard Renesmee whispered "Love you more."

* * *

**A/N: Hehe...what will Edward, Emmet and Jasper do? Will Jacob be able to see** **Renesmee again? Who knows? I DO!! heehee. lol, please review! ;) Yes I know Jacob would never really say those things to Edward, Emmett and Jasper but he had to do something to piss them off even more than they were!!! **

**Thanks for all your reviews! :)**

**xoxoxox**


	3. Four Months! Are you serious?

**Disclaimer- Let me assure you that I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N: When words are like this --** _Edward Cullen is hot _**It means someone is talking in their head, alrighty? :)**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**_Renesmee's point Of View_**

_Oh my god I hate them! Why are they doing this to me!_ I yelled to myself and flew off of the couch and stomped up the stairs.

"Because we love you Renesmee that's why!" My Dad yelled from the bottom stair.

Ahhh stupid mind reading father! I turned around and glared at him. "No you don't! All you guys care about is yourselves! You don't care about me."

"That's not true..." My Mom whispered from behind my Dad. I threw my head from side to side violently and started crying, "Is it Mom? Because if you loved me you wouldn't let them do this too me!!"

Im usually never this dramatic, but maybe if I start throwing a fit they'll let me see Jacob again, its not the smartest plan but its worth a try. I started crying harder.

A cold hand whipped a few tears away from my cheek. "Your much prettier when your not crying," I looked up to see my Uncle Jasper smiling down at me.

"You think Im ugly?!" I said through cries. Of curse I knew he didn't think I was ugly, that's not what he was trying to say. This is just a part of the whole dramatic thing.

"JASPER!" I heard Alice scold him from a distance. Did they all follow me here?? What is this some type of entertainment to them?!

"No, no, no that's not what I meant!" He pulled me into a hug. I tried to wiggle free but he was just too strong. I gave up and grabbed onto his shirt and cried into his chest. Since my Aunt Alice got me a simple pink cami and a denim skirt to wear I wasn't naked anymore.

"What I meant was you shouldn't be crying over that stupid mutt, he just isn't worth it."

That's it! Now I am seriously pissed off. I pushed him into the stair rail and ran into my Dad's room, that was now my room because everyone thought I could be better watched there. I slammed the door as hard as I could without breaking it and locked it then I slid down the door and cried, for real this time.

Why, why does this have to happen too me! Im already a freak, half vampire half human...now I can't even be with the one I love!

I heard talking down stairs and put my ear next to the door.

"Oh Edward can't you just let her see him, " My mom said.

My Dad growled loudly, "Absolutely not!" _Woah..Dad yelling at mom, that's new._

"Why not?!" Alice asked but it sounded more like a demand.

"Because...shut up that's why!" _Oh Uncle Emmett you haven't ever really been good at arguing have you._ I giggled slightly.

"I didn't ask you!" I pictured Aunt Alice sticking her tongue out at Uncle Emmett.

"What is this even accomplishing??" Aunt Rose asked. _Wow I thought Aunt Rose would be on Dad's side._

"Seriously..." My mom added.

"Its...uh..Because...shut up that's why!"

"YOU ALREADY SAID THAT! and that doesn't even make sense," My mom laughed.

"It does too me," He sounded embarrassed.

"Exactly!" someone yelled, I couldn't exactly figure out who it was but I could tell it was girl.

"What's that suppose to mean!" He whined. _Uncle Emmett you are such a kid._

"Id try to explain it too you but you probably wouldn't get it", Aunt Alice laughed at her comment

Ohhhh so it was Aunt Alice, I should of know. I smiled but immediately stopped, they were talking about my not being able too see Jacob again and I was smiling?

"You guys! Fighting isn't going too solve anything," Grandma Esme said. _Damn straight, Grandma._

"It doesn't matter why were doing this. She is my daughter and what I say goes," _Stupid Father..._

"Well she's my daughter to. Don't I get a say in how we raise her?" _GO MOM! _

"Yes..but you help here with girl stuff. Boys is my department."

"Uhhh that's girl stuff," Aunt Alice corrected him.

I couldn't see his face but I knew he was glaring at her.

"Just face it! Your being too overprotective!" _Dang Aunt Rose is being cool tonight._

"Okay fine then. My job is to keep her from throwing her life away with that mutt." _He is not a mutt! He is a wolf! Wolf! Why can't anyone get that right?_

"But you already agreed to the imprinting!" My Mother yelled.

My Dad could never not give my Mom what she wanted but I don't know why he wouldn't do it tonight.

"Yes but they didn't have to have sex when she was at such a young age," He said quietly. _Oh my god Im seventeen! Well really five but I look seventeen!! Doesn't that count for anything?_

"Can't he just imprint on someone else?" Uncle Emmett asked. _No no no no and no! He's mine! I'm his!_

"NO!!" Aunt rose yelled but then added "Wait I don't know but I don't think he would."

"Well were just going to have to make him aren't we?" I cringed. I couldn't see Uncle Jasper's face but I knew he had that 'Im gunna fucking kill you' face on, everyone was scared off it, even Daddy. Everyone except Aunt Alice that is.

" You most certainty are not!" _How is she not afraid of him when hes mad?_

"Okay..." Jasper made a voice that was almost a whine.

"Haha, you sir are whipped!" Uncle Emmett laughed.

"Emmett! Im thirsty go catch me a deer," Aunt Rose said. Haha nice one Aunt Rose. I heard Uncle Emmet muttered something as he walked out of the front door.

"Ha, I'm whipped?" Uncle Jasper said.

"You guys stop getting off topic! We have something important to discuss here," My Mom said.

"No there's nothing more to discuss. She won't see him for another four months and that is it." My Dad ended the conversation with that and no one said anything more.

I hit the door as hard as I could not caring if I broke it anymore. "No!" Hit "You can't do this" Hit "I hate you guys!'" Hit "All of you guys!!" Hit Hit Hit! "No..."

I flew out the window and into the woods.

* * *

**A/N: Yaaaaayyyyyy, another one done. :) Reviews please! Oh and Im sorry if there are some words that arent spelt right, but I dont exactly spend hours and hours checking for miss spelt words. I check it over a couple of times and then I post it :) But if it really bothers you that much just tell me where the miss splet words are and I'll fix it kay? :) I'll have the next chapter up soon! **

**Thank you to all my reviewers! Love ya!**

**xoxoxox**


	4. Marry Me?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or The Characters Of twilight , Just the story plot.**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

Finally, the four dreadful months have passed and my family is letting me see the love of my life again. I still don't understand why they didn't let me see him for four freaking months anyways,but that doesn't matter anymore all that matters now is that I'm going to see Jacob now.

I was sitting on the love seat in the living room reading a book by Shakespeare, one of my Mom's favorite authors when she was a human, still one of her favorites. Over the four months that I was grounded all I did was read, mostly Romance novels where the main characters got separated from their life loves forever. I felt a connection to them, only thing was that I was going to see my love in four months and they were not. That just made me more depressed so I switched to action novels.

I heard soft footsteps coming from the stairs and I look up over the tip of my book to see Alice walking towards me with a small pretty smile on her face. "He is going to be here in five minutes Ness." I loved it how she always knew exactly what time he would be here. This way I could prepare myself, for all I know Im going to faint when I first see him.

She quickly sat down next to me and snatched the book out of my hands. "Hamlet?" She waved a finger in front of my face,"Tsk tsk Nessie. Your becoming more and more like your Mom everyday." She giggled softly. I sighed. Everyone's been telling me that lately, I don't think I am.

She changed the subject. "So, you excited?" I couldn't see my face but I knew I had a confused look on."Of curse Im excited! Why wouldn't I be?? Im seeing the love of my life for the first time in a long time. For awhile I thought you guys weren't going to let me see him again."

She gasped and I frowned seeing her do that, did I upset her? "Renesmee you thought we would go back on our word?"

"No not you or Mom but Dad." I looked over towards the kitchen, knowing that Dad was in there with the rest of the family.

"Nope. I would of kick his ass!" I smiled and she returned it with a hug. "He's here, Im going to leave. I have to keep your Uncles and Dad in the kitchen until he is done asking you something." I looked at her confused. She had this big goofy smile on her face that grew bigger and bigger as the seconds went by. "Ask me what??" The goofy smile grew bigger. Okay it wasn't goofy anymore, no now it was just plain scary.

The door bell rang, "You'll see," and with that she went to the door and opened it. Once it was cracked a little she flew into the kitchen with the rest of my family.

I walked over to the door slowly, even slow for a human and stood two feet away from it. I reached my hand out to the door "Jake?" Just as I asked that the door came flying open and I was picked up by big muscular arms and squeezed.

"Nessie! Nessie! Oh my god you don't know how good it feels to hear you say my name again!" I hugged him as tightly as I could, afraid he might not be real. He pulled me out of the hug and held me in front of him in the air. "Woah Ness I think you almost broke me there," he teased. I started crying tears of joy. No, he wasn't fake. It was Jacob, my Jacob.

"You haven't grown at all Nessie, I thought you would of been at least looking twenty by now," he stated.

"Yeah about that...well Carlisle was wrong. I just stopped growing at five years old, not seven like he thought. But it doesn't really bother me much, I'm seventeen forever, just like my Dad." We were on the couch now and I shifted my whole body so it faced him. "You know I like it better this way, at least Im not older looking then my parents. Its still weird looking the same age as them but not as weird as being older."

We talked about everything, what we did when we weren't together, why he thought I stopped growing, about us and for some reasoning about one his wolf buddies getting married, but It didn't really matter to me what we were talking about. I was just happy to be talking with him.

It must of been hours before I heard my Uncle Emmett yell from the kitchen, "Ask the damn question already!" and soon after he yelled, there were bangs and crashes coming from the kitchen. Aunt Rose must be punishing him. I turned to Jacob and my forehead creased in confusion," What question?" He turned his face away quickly. I could of sworn I saw him blushing, but it was hard to tell with his dark skin.

He got up from beside me on the couch and stood in front of me. He took a deep breath and kneeled down on one knee in front of me. He had a weird face on, as if he was trying to remember a long speech but couldn't.

Then, all of a sudden, under the pressure of the moment, all rehearsed scripts were thrown out the window and Jacob blurted, "Nessie?" "Yes", I replied. "Will you marry me?" In a flash, not even having to think about it, I responded, "Of course I will, of curse!" We smiled and kissed, numbed by what just transpired.

All of a sudden I threw myself in between of him and the kitchen. I heard Jacob's booming laugh from behind me. "What are you doing??"

"Oh well...I uh err umm...Why doesn't my Dad have you pinned up against the wall choking you right now??" I shouted.

"Believe me, I want to," My dad grumbled from behind me. "But your little pup here already asked me a couple months ago if it was alright and your mother convinced me into saying okay." My eyes winded. "How?" I asked. Jacob laughed from behind me, saying "No sex for two years." I couldn't help but laugh "Dad you are such a man!" I said and I swear if he could blush he would look like a tomato right now.

Everyone was in the living room laughing with us now. "What about you two, what got you guys into saying yes??" I questioned. "No bow chicka wa wa for three months!" Uncle Emmett yelled. I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah god forbids you would go with out sex for three wholeeee months."My Dad laughed at my comment with me.

"And you Uncle Jasper?" I asked. He looked down suddenly interested in his feet. Again if he could blush he would look like a tomato. "No sex for two weeks!" Jacob said and he and I burst into laughter. "Uncle...Uncle Jasper I didn't know you...you were..." I said threw laughs.

"Enough Nessie you don't want to embarrass your Uncle Jasper?" My mom said , shutting me up. I covered up my laughter with a smile. "Okay Mom."

"So no ring dog?" Aunt rose asked.

"Oh I almost forgot," Jacob pulled my arm towards him and slid my ring into place on the third finger of my left hand where it would stay for the rest of forever. **(a/n If you want to see the ring its on my profile under chapter 4)** I held my hand up to my face and smiled, it was beautiful.

**

* * *

**

**Reviews, Please! :) I didn't really plan on making them get married, it just popped up in my head last night. I don't know if next chapter will be the wedding or not...but the next chapter will be up next Saturday or Sunday :)**


	5. Bachelorette Party

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or The Characters Of twilight , Just the story plot.**

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

**_Bella's Point of View_**

Its been six months since Jacob proposed to my daughter, Renesmee. Surprisingly Edward's taking it rather well. He hasn't tried to kill Jacob or have someone kill Jacob for him.

Although, he does "play" fight with him from time to time. Poor Jacob. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are always picking on him. Calling him names, "play" fighting with him and always guarding Renesmee, and when I say always I mean always! Its starting to piss us all off, Alice, Rosalie and Renesmee included. Most of all Renesmee.

Edward said they can't make love again with each other until they are married. He is so old fashioned. But that really isn't the reason for it now, he just does _not_ want them having sex! Im totally fine with it. Everyone is. Well except for Jasper and Emmet. SHE ISN'T EVEN THEIR DAUGHTER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Jezze.

Jasper looked up from where he, Edward and Emmet were playing their precious Call of Duty, World at War. "Bella you okay??" He asked.

My eyebrows pulled together in frustration and said, "Yes Im fine, why wouldn't I be?" Stupid emotion telling vampire guy. Can't I just be pissed off for a little while without them bothering the hell out of me.

Edward appeared next to me right when Jasper asked me what was wrong. "What is it love??" He asked. Of curse he could tell something was wrong with me, he didn't even need Jaspers powers to tell that. I looked away for a moment and then back, he was still looking at me. Ahh I guess there just isn't anyway getting around this. "Seriously its nothing, nothing is wrong." I lied.

To tell you the truth I don't quite know why Im mad either. I guess I just remember how irritating it was when Edward wouldn't let us do anything until we were married. The only thing different about Renesmee situation is that Jacob is more than willing. The thing that was absolutely the same is _Edward_. I love my husband to death but sometimes he needs to let Renesmee grow up a little. I understand how he feels about letting her go so early, I felt the same exact way. It hurts me to even think about it. But I want her to be happy and whats going to make her happy _is_ Jacob.

"Sure that's why you were sending off a mixture of pissed off and irritation," Jasper said, still playing the game. I was just about to argue with him when I heard Alice's pixie like voice echo throughout the house. "Family meeting! Come on you guys get out of that stupid basement already!" she yelled.

"Jesus, were all vampires here and one werewolf of curse. We can hear if you just say it not scream it," I whispered, but I knew she could hear.

"Oh boy a family meeting!" Emmett said sarcastically and ran up the stairs at human pace.

**_Alice's point of View_**

Everyone got in their spots. Renesmee sat in Jacob's lap on the lazy boy next to the couch where Edward and Bella sat. Rosalie laid on the love seat cuddling into Emmett's stomach, Esme and Carlisle cuddle next to Edward and Bella on the couch and finally Jasper and I. Jasper laid on the ground while I sat criss crossed on his back.

"So why did you call all of us here oh great little one," Emmet teased. I threw a glare his way and stuck my tongue out at him and then said, "I was getting there okay just wait."

"So as you all know Nessie's and Jacob's wedding is in a week and a half," I shot a glace over to look at Ness and Jacob who were giving each other googly eyes, "We still have a little planning to do and-" I was interrupted by Renesmee's whin.

"Awh come on Alice I thought you said we were done yesterday!" she whined and I quickly replied, "Yeah well I lied okay!" She pouted her lips out and laid her head into Jacobs neck.

"But that isn't the reason for the family meeting," Everyone looked at me stupidly, I smiled widely. "Were going to have a Bachelorette Party!!!"

**_Renesmee's point of view_**

I jumped up with excitement and screamed, "Hell yeah!" Aunt Alice smiled at me. See Im not too much like my mom, I thought to myself. Not exactly to myself, my Dad could hear but he might not be listening.

"Hey what about our party?? You know the bachelor party?!" Uncle Emmett whined. Aunt Alice, for the second time stuck her tongue out at him.

"If we don't get one Im coming with Nessie," Jacob said. I looked up and smiled at him, I was going to bring him either way.

"No way!" Aunt Alice said folding her arms.

"Yes way!" I yelled back.

"No!" She yelled back at me.

"YES!" I yelled back even louder. Aunt Alice just re-folded her arms and looked away.

"Mother!" I yelled at my Mom for some assistance with my child like Aunt.

"Oh for all that is holly! Alice, just let them go," My Mom yelled, from her spot next to my Dad.

"Humph! Fine You guys can come with us," Aunt Alice said basically crying, if she could she would. Uncle Jasper pulled her into a hug, "You don't want me to come?"

"NO!" Aunt Alice said. Uncle Jasper's face was hilarious, I couldn't help but laugh. Jacob put a hand on my mouth and I looked up at him. He had the same face as Jasper, as I looked around the room everyone did. "Don't take it that way, its just you, you and definitely you!" she said putting to Jasper then Emmett and lastly my Dad, "Aren't going to let us do our fun little Bachelorette games."

"Games such as?" My Dad questioned, suspicion written all over his face. She looked down at her perfectly pink painted toe nails, "Well there not really games, more like clubbing...Vegas, spas-"

My Dad rudely interrupted her saying, "Okay well hmm no, no and okay to the spas." Alice whined. "See!"

"Dad not fair!" I added.

"Is to, Im the father what I say goes." He said with a firm look on his face.

"Enough," Aunt Rosalie said. "Would you say yes if you all came with us so you can keep a eye on us," She said annoyed.

"Not that we need you to," Alice added through her teeth.

"Sure, Sure" Jacob said from behind me. "Alright," Uncle Emmett said smiling a goofy smile and exchanging glances with my Dad. Oh great they have an other one of their stupid plans. Uncle Jasper shrugged, acting all cool but I could tell he was in on the plan as well. "Im in," he said. "You can count us in," Carlisle said.

Alice jumped out of Jasper's arms and stood in front of Edward, putting her hand out. "So its a Deal," she said smiling mischievously. He took her hand in his and shook it "Deal."

* * *

**I got home early today and decided to put up a new chapter :) I love Bachelorette parties, even though I have never been to one. Its still going to be fun writing about it. More about the Bachelorette Party Next Chapter.**


	6. Tokyo

**Disclaimer- Yeah yeah, we all now that I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**A/N: I guess Renessme doesn't exactly act like everyone thinks she should in my story, she kinda acts...kidish? Uh I don't know, I just think she should. She may be 17 forever but she is still six at heart :)**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**_Jacobs point of view_**

It's the first day of the Bachelorette Party and Nessie is extremely excited. I however couldn't care less, just as long as I was with my Nessie.

Were leaving for Tokyo today, for god knows what. Alice refuses to be specific. Although she said it won't be as "fantastical" as what she has planed for the rest of the week. You know her being a vampire and all, you'd think she would have a vocabulary like one and not say things like fantastical. Not that Im one to say, I should of listened more in high school.

Its 6:00 pm Sunday right now so we should be in Tokyo in four or five hours, when it should take ten hours from Seattle. Thank god for vampire speed, ten hours with Emmett and Jasper watching over me while Edward drvies the plane, would drive me insane!

Were going to take Nessie's family's private plane, which is not a surprise because damn are these blood suckers loaded!

We all got out of the Volvo and Nessie skipped over to the plane, eyes wide. "You like?" Edward smirked at her as he jumped into the plane and let down the stairs for the rest of us. And by the rest of us I mean me.

"Like it?? I love it!" She smiled and jumped into the plane, ignoring the stairs.

I walked up the stairs after her. The inside of the plane is amazing. There are two queen size beds with a plasma screen tv in the middle. Seven white medium size lazy boys and one mirror that covered the entire wall.

When I finally found Nessie she was sprawled out on her belly on one of the beds. I laughed quietly. Oh how I love this girl.

**_Alice's Point of View_**

"Are we there yet!" I sighed from my spot on Jasper's lap. I heard Edward grunt from the driver seat, "Shouldn't you know! You are the only psychic here."

"No. I am not going to look ahead for this week. I want surprises for myself every once in a while too you know." I pouted my lips out and Jasper took the oppertuninty to kiss me. I smiled and kissed him back.

Emmett and Renesmee were wrestling on the ground, causing the plane to shake a bit. Jacob wasn't saying anything but you could tell he wanted to stop it, most likely afraid for Nessie. I don't know why though, she's a feisty little vampire.

"She can fend for herself you know, there's no need to interfere," Edward said from the driver's seat. Obviously had read Jacobs mind.

"She _is_ half vampire Jake," Bella added form the seat next to Edwards.

"I know..its just Emmett should-" Jacob began but was interrupted by Emmett who said, "Pick on people my own size?? Fine then how about a fight dog?" Emmett got up from the ground where he was play fighting with Renesmee and stalked towards Jacob.

"Hey , I will have none off that in my plane," Carlisle said in a fatherly voice but he so wanted to watch.

"No I want to see who will win. Remember Im not looking ahead," I said, pointing a finger to my head to show that I'm not looking.

"Hey Uncle Em! I wasn't done with you! Or are you just afraid I'll win?" Renesmee was yet again smiling her fathers dazzling crooked smile.

"_Pssssh_ yeah right bring it!" and with that they started wrestling again.

**_Renesmee's point of view_**

"Hell yes!" I yelled looking out the window. We were finally in Tokyo!

"Language Renesmee," My Mother said in a firm voice but her face said something totally different. She couldn't care less if I said things like that its just that Ill be a "women" soon, once I marry Jacob and she won't be able to parent me like that anymore. So I just let her do it.

"Come on you guys lets go check into the hotel," Grandpa Carlisle said hand in hand with Grandma Esme.

"Fine with me," Jasper said walking out of the plane at human pace. I was abut to rush past them but refrained myself, remembering that we were at a air port with humans.

When we all got to the parking lot there was a limousine waiting to take us to our hotel, since we couldn't take any of our cars we had to rent a limo driver for the next couple of days.

It took us forty five minutes of Alice's and Emmett's constant complaining till we go to Shinjuku Washington Hotel. **(a/n picture of the hotel is on my page, its really a hotel in Japan)**

We checked into the hotel within minutes and the desk lady kept on giving Jacob flirty looks. He didn't even notice but I still glared at her and she immediately stopped.

The rooms were alright, nothing like home but better then a Motel Six. It was only 12:00 am, we would of left right away but the limo driver's shift was over and the new limo driver had others stops to make before he could pick us up.

Aunt Alice unpacked three of her many bags. She placed five suit case sized bags over by the window, Emmett tried to look in them but she caught him in time and flicked his nose and "Sheesh Emmett do I seriously need to treat you like a dog?"

"Hey! I am not a dog!" he yelled rubbing his, but we all know it didn't hurt him. Aunt Alice flicked his nose again and said, "Think what you want."

Jacob yelled from the bed where he was supposly sleeping, "People don't flick dogs nose's, where in the world did you hear that?"

"The Scooby DOO Movie," Aunt Alice said it so fast I'm sure Jacob couldn't hear, but he must have because he started cracking up with the rest of my family.

"Hey, I for one think it is a bloody awesome movie! So zip it you guys," I said defending Aunt Alice and of curse the movie.

"Since when do you start saying bloody awesome?" Jacob asked still laughing a tad.

"Ever since I watched that one movie with Aunt Rose you know that!" I told him, I did, or at least I think I did. We continued talking until Aunt Alice made us change into different clothes.

She made us all get into swimsuits under our clothes, so we all kinda had a clue that today was going to be something with water, but I was confused where we were going. I know it can't be some where with people because well they all can't go into the sun light except for me and Jacob.

The Limo driver was all moody the whole time he drove us to the dock because he was up at 4:00 am in the morning. I don't know why he was pissy at us, he is the one who took the dang night shift.

He kicked us out and drove away swerving the car. "I do _not_ like that man," My mom said walking down the line of boats to a incredible looking yatch.

"Is this ours?" My voice came out in a squeak.

"Sure is," Uncle Jasper said patting my head and jumping in the boat. Jacob rights, were loaded. My Dad laughed and shook his head jumping into the boat heading towards the driver seat.

My Moms thin arms picked me up and jumped into the boat with everyone else. "Mom I'm not a little kid anymore," I said when she sat me down.

"Your only six love," My dad said starting the boat. "Seventeen," I corrected him firmly. His face was emotionless but his eyes were full of hurt. Right, they have to give me up to Jacob in a couple of days, how can I be so...bitchy? They only get to be parents for six years when others get eight teen.

I snuck up behind my Dad, I know he can hear me but I like doing it anyway, and kissed his forehead quickly and ran down the stairs laughing and said, "I love you daddy," and I heard him say, "Love your more sweet heart." And I smiled at that.

The inside of the yatch was just as beautiful as the outside. I went around the whole yatch in an attempt to find Jacob and finally found him asleep on one of the couches by the kitchen. He had his mouth open and he was drooling. I sighed happily and flew over to lay on top of him careful to not wake him, where I stayed for the whole rest of the boat ride.

"Come on silly sleepy heads! Were here!" Aunt Alice shook Jacob and me roughly to wake us up. "What wha- ah okay fine Im getting up," I said and stumbled off the couch.

Once I was outside I didn't even think I was In Japan anymore. It was around 10:00 am now so the sun was shining into the water, making it see through. I could see a island full of green tree's, so many you couldn't even see past them, and half way hidden in the trees there was a small wooden cabin, the whole place was very tropical, not Japan at all. **(a/n picture of island on my page under chapter 6)**

"Where are we??" I asked.

"It's a little place me and Alice found about 40 years ago," Uncle Jasper said taking off his clothes to reveal his swim trunks.

I turned to see my whole family doing it. Aunt Rose was doing it slowly to tease Uncle Emmett, My Mom did it fastly just to get it over with and Aunt Alice had hers off for hours already same with Grandma Esme. All of their swim suits were stunning. **(a/n all of their swim suits are on my page under Chapter 6)** Aunt rose was wearing a stunning red bikni. It looked great on her. My mother had this really adorable blue and white checkered bikini that had a cherry on the top of her bikini top and the bottoms had white lace outing the whole thing, same with the top. Nothing to sexy but you could tell she still didn't want to be in it. I looked over to my Dad, he doesn't seem to care though. I giggled to myself at his dumbfound face, he was always saying she looks good in blue and he is right, she does.

Aunt Alice was wearing a bikini that had diamonds everywhere, not one place didn't have one, and in the middle of her bikini top was big black bow and two on each side of her bottoms. She was very shiny with her skin and her bikini.

Grandma Esme was a whole different story, she had a one piece on and dang it must of been the sexiest thing I've ever seen her in. Her swimsuit was all black with a open front, it was a halter style top with rhinestone decor on either straps and a revealing back with tie strings.

I was the only one in my clothes now and I felt warm strong hands on each side of my hips. "Your not swimming in that are you?" Jacob said from behind me. I quickly slid my sun dress down at vampire speed and turned around to smile at him and said, "Of curse not."

My swim suit wasn't too sexy because my Dad would so be tripping right now, but it sure in hell was cute. My top was green, pink and white polka dots and my bottoms the same except it had both strips and polka dots.

I did a little dance as I turned around to give Jacob a view of all my body and jumped off of the side into the shallow water. As I jumped off I turned around to see My dad and Uncle Jasper holding back Jacob who was trying so hard to come and get me.

The water only went up to my mid waist and I was chasing the little fish in the clear water. "You know that was a Rosalie move you pulled back there," My mom laughed splashing water at me.

"I do not do that," Aunt Rosalie defended herself.

"Mhmm sure, then what do you call that little strip show you did back there?" Aunt Alice said and laughed.

All the boys jumped into the water at once making waves through out the whole body of water.

"So anything special planed for us to do today?" My Dad asked from behind my Mom, his arms were around her waste.

"Chicken fight!" Aunt Alice was jumping up and down in the water, splashing water into Jasper's face. We all moaned, including me this time. "Okay fine its either that or Naked Marco-polo," she said and started going hyper active, bouncing up and down. Apparently she was really up for the Naked Marco-polo.

"Woooh Im up for the second one!" I said bouncing up and down with Aunt Alice. Everyone looked at me with their moths wide open.

"What?? This is all your guys fault, I haven't seen Jakie Nakey for a while," I said as I stopped jumping up and down.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" My father yelled at me and I swam over to hide behind my Aunt Rose.

"Chicken fight it is then," Aunt Alice said already making teams.

* * *

****

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I had to finish all my missing math homework before my Dad would let me buy a Twilight poster from Hot Topic lol. I must really love Twilight because the homework almost killed me haha. No Im serious...

**Lots of love! :)**

**xoxoxoxox**


	7. Island

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or The Characters Of twilight , Just the story plot.**

**READ: If you don't like my story fine then don't read it but don't leave anonymous reviews on how you don't like the story, if you do I'm just going to delete them. Im not saying that you can't review on my story if you don't like it, no Im just saying don't make them anonymous. Please and Thank you :) Oh yes and thank you so much to the people who do read and like to read my story. You guys are awesome! :) I never thought I was going to get so many reviews so fast, I was thinking maybe seven or nine at the least. Okay yeah I admit, the characters can get out of characters from time to time but hey I'm not Stephenie Meyers. Im just a 15 year old girl on Fan Fiction whose in 8th grade and totally sucks at language arts. I do enjoy writing though, hence the reason why I wrote this story, well the other reason is because Im Twilight crazy but that's not my point. Its just that this is just fan fiction and your suppose to be able to you imagination run wild. Plus I thought I did pretty good on getting the characters right. Sure Bella may be a little whiny, but she was whiny in the book and Jacob can get a little cocky but that was only for the second chapter. Again thank you to all of my reviewers and or readers. I love ya :)**

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

**_Edwards point of view_**

I would rather be back at Forks High then be here doing chicken fights with my family. Don't get me wrong I don't have a problem with having my wife's legs wrapped around my neck but poor Alice. She has to be partnered up with Jacob while Renesmee is partners with Jasper. If you really think about it, this is all Alice's fault so my sympathy for her is very little.

After many times of being beat Alice's gave up and we made a agreement to let Renesmee and Jacob sit on the beach while Alice teams up with Jasper to beat me and Bella. Esme and Carlisle gave up the first round and went to the boat and we lost Emmett and Rosalie hours ago. We all are perfectly aware of what they are doing though, especially me and Jasper. Jasper having to feel the emotions of lust and me the horrible, horrible images. Even after a couple of decades I'm still not use to seeing them like that, I don't think I ever will.

Even though Jacob was out of the game, it didn't make it any amusing. I just didn't have any interest in this stupid chicken fight game. I swear Alice has the weirdest things in mind for a Bachelorette Party. Im sure this is the most normal thing that were going to do all week and Im going to have to go all father mode again very soon but still chicken fights? I'd rather we do Naked Marco Polo well if Nessie and that mangy mutt weren't here. Its going to take some time getting use to calling Jacob son instead of Mutt. I just have to remember that this is all for Renesmee, I know how hard it is being away from the person you love. Even if the person you love is a werewolf.

You know thinking about Nessie and Jacob, where the hell are they? My eyes looked the beach over more than twice and they were no where to be found. I started running to the beach and Bella went flying off of my shoulders. I turned around and gave her a apologetic look and said, "Sorry love but I think we lost the kids."

"Stop being so paranoid their right there-" She looked to the beach where Renesmee and Jacob use to be and said, "Where the hell are they?!" Jasper ran over to me with Alice still on his shoulders. "You don't think their..." he said all.

"Try not to kill Jacob honey," Bella said quietly not needing to yell because I could hear her from miles away.

"You know having sex is actually good for you," Bella said to Alice, laughing. I rolled my eyes at her immaturity. Our daughter was off having sex with a werewolf and she was making jokes. Even though she was right about the thing about sex being good for you.

Alice laughed with her. "Did you hear that Edward! Your actually hurting your daughter not protecting her!" A low growl erupted from my chest. Still doesn't matter, Jacob's a dead man, or dead wolf, whatever you want to call him, he's dead. I asked for one thing from him, actually two. One is to always protect my daughter when Im not around and the other is to wait to have sex till they were married. Which he already broke and Im not about to let him do it again. I may not be able to stop them when their married but I can sure in the hell do it now.

"Shut up Alice!" I growled at her. Over my growls I could hear giggling coming from inside the trees. I immediately recognized the sound, the sweet laughter of my daughter. It was soothing, the sound calmed me almost instantly. Jasper heard it and flashed over to me, same with Alice and Bella.

Finally I found them. I started forward but Bella's hand on my chest stopped me, "Wait," She whispered. I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion,"Why not?" She put her pointer finger on her lips telling me to be quiet.

"Oh Jake," I heard Renesmee's bell like voice echo through out the trees.

"Come on we have to make this fast, your Dad is going to figure out were missing any second," Jacobs voice came out husky.

Alice laughed and said, "I knew he was quick." Bella quickly joined in her laughter.

"No, I would of heard their thoughts by now but that's what Im worried about. I can't hear either of their thoughts," I sighed, putting a hand trough my hair.

"You know they can hide their thoughts but not their emotions."Jasper shivered at the emotions that he was picking up from where ever the hell they are. Dammit I forgot about that. "Well what are we waiting for lets go find them, " I said searching the island at vampire speed.

Jasper took the east side of the island while I took the west. Bella and Alice stayed behind.

Oy vey here we go again. Alice thoughts were getting closer. Her and Bella must be following after us aft

"Let me put it in," Jacob asked, excitement in his voice. Jasper and I exchanged glances and snarled.

"No its to big!" Renesmee angrily said. My mouth flew opened to shocked to say anything.

"Oh come on Nessie we've done this before," Jacob purred.

"God damn she doesn't want your disgusting body parts in her now let me go Alice. Its time to neuter the dog," Jasper said. I looked over to Jasper and said, "I've always wanted to play vet." Jasper laughed once and we got in running position but stopped when we heard what Renesmee said, "Yeah we have more than twice already, haven't you had enough of it yet?" She said giggling like a school girl.

"How many times have they done it!" My voice came out in a growl.

"How can I it tastes so good," Jacob said and I could read Jacobs mind on what emotions he was feeling, to my confusion it was hunger.

"Yeah its pretty incredible," Renesmee's said with a voice full of sarcasm.

"Okay here I goooo, " Jacob carried out the last word. Out of now where Alice squealed loudly making the whole place echo. I raised one eyebrow at here and she gave me an apologetic look. "I just remembered, I left my straighten on!" I rolled my eyes and put my attention back to my daughter.

"Jake what was that noise? " Renesmee asked and I could hear her jumping up.

"Take it out take it out!" She yelled anxiously.

Jacob whimpered, "Nessie we have a problem, It's not coming out."

"You've got to be kidding me! Try wiggling it then!" Renesmee yelled and her thoughts started coming back to me. Oh god, oh god. Screw it I can't bloc my thoughts from my father anymore. Ahhh Dad is going to kill me when he figures out we are gone.

I sighed quietly, "Oh god that's it!" Then I took off running straight towards where the voices where coming from.

The scene before me was unbelievable. Renesmee had five coconuts in her arms while she paced back and fourth and Jacob was trying the get one unstuck from a basket made of out sticks. "I told you it was to big, Its like the coconut's on steroids! Its hugemongous!" Renesmee yelled at him.

"Yeah, yeah okay fine. Lets get back so I can eat these already." Jacob picked up the bag and started walking towards me but was still looking at the coconuts, his mouth watering. "You already eat seven," Renesmee complained looking at Jacob with an annoyed face.

"Well your stupid blood suckers of a family forgot to pack me food!" Jacob said finding a banana on the ground and picked it up.

I put my head between my hands and said, "You have got to be kidding me." Renesmee gasped and Jacob dropped the basket full of coconuts.

I walked back to the beach at human speed, my head still in my hands. Renesmee and Jacob followed behind me, not saying a word. When we got back everyone was already in the boat ready to go, laughing. "Should we be expecting little baby coconuts in the next nine months?" Emmett asked sarcastically. I flashed a glared his way and laughed sarcastically, "Ha ha. Now lets go we need to get some food in the mutt. And don't worry Ill get you for this sometime later, If it wasn't for you and Rosalie, Jasper would of never picked up you emotions and thought they were Nessies and Jacobs!" Emmett just smirked at me and I hit him the head with my fist.

"He is a wolf not mutt," Renesmee whispered from the beach where she and Jacob still where.

"Is it safe?" Jacob asked.

"I don't think so but come over here we need to leave," Bella smiled and waved them over.

We were about half way back to the dock when someone decided to talk ,"Well that was fun!" Esme said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. We all moaned in reply.

**_Renesmee's Point of view_**

I haven't been this embarrassed in well since last September when me and Jacob got caught. I can't believe my Dad thought I would go back on my word. I told him that we wouldn't have sex until after Jake and I are married.

"Renesmee honey come on, " My mom yelled walking into the store. "Cominggggg," I said carrying out the word extra long to show her my irritation. My Mother, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose and Grandma Esme were out shopping for our outfits for tomorrows Bachelorette Party event. It was 8:00 pm right now so we could be out side.

I walked into the store and my eyebrows rose up at once. Holy crap where the heck am I. "Im not sure either, all I know its some costume place." My mom said from the counter next to Aunt Rose. I thought she couldn't read my mind, weird. It must just be some mother thing.

I walked over to them in my hot new Japanese look. Aunt Alice dressed all of us in the latest Japanese fashions before we left the hotel. **(a/n: pictures of outfits on my page under chapter 7)**

Aunt Rose straightened my hair so it was really long and it blew everywhere as I walked. I walked past a couple of girls and they took a picture of me on their cell phone and giggled, smiling at me. I waved at them and walked faster to my family. The Japanese sure are different, but I like it here.

"Did you see that?" I asked my Mom as I reached her. She shook her head and smiled. "Sure did. Their still taking pictures of you," I sighed and turned around into a pose. I pouted my lips out and cocked my head to the side and put my hand into a peace sign by my head. I use to watch shows on Japan all the time and they always showed girls taking pictures like this so I figured this is what they wanted. There was a flash and giggles then they were gone.

"You already have some stalkers, not fair," Aunt Rose joked. I rolled my eyes and slumped on the counter besides my Mom. I heard a familiar voice speaking a language I couldn't understand and to my surprise it was Alice fighting with the manger of the store. "She learned how to speak Japanese a couple of weeks ago," Grandma Esme said looking at my confused face, knowing why I was confused.

"She's prepared for everything isn't she?" I laughed quietly and heard giggling that wasn't mine. Okay this is starting to get freaky, what do they want now? I walk at vampire speed over to my Aunt Alice and whispered so no human could hear "Im freaked out to the max here. These Japanese girls are going to rape me or something, can we leave?" She laughed and nodded "Almost Done, Okay."

She was wearing what I think was called lolita fashion. It looked good on her but I for one would rather die then wear it.

We finally got our clothes and I was first one out of the store and ran into something hard. I looked up to see a extremely gorgeous Japanese boy. I blushed and backed away "Uh..s-sorry," Wow did I just stutter, I stuttered. Another thing worried me though, why didn't he fall down when I hit him? I was walking at vampire speed. Im sure I should of sent him flying. Another thing is that he was freezing cold, just like my family.

"No its alright, I didn't mind. Who would? Its not everyday you run into someone as gorgeous as you," I wasn't excepting him to know English so my expression on my face must of been weird. Then it hit me, he thought I was gorgeous. Has he looked in the mirror lately? No bad Renesmee bad, you have Jacob. Yeah remember him, your fiancee?

I smirked at him, "You'd be surprised." Oh my god that was stupid. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, a rush of happiness flew threw my body, knowing who it was. That's right, no one was as special to me as Jacob.

The guy in front of me didn't seem phased by Jacob at all, same as his three friends behind him. "Well see you around my American Girl," and with that he walked into the store. I looked up at Jacob and his upper lip was pulled up into a snarl. "Stupid Asians," he said and looked down at me and his face softened. "Lets go before anyone else tries to hit on you," he joked and put his arm around my neck protectively.

**  
****

* * *

**

**I Hope I didn't offend any Japanese people, If I did I'm terribly sorry. But it wasn't meant to sound like I was making fun of Japanese people, I kinda think that's how it turned out. The Japanese are the bomb in my book :) If I didn't' think so I wouldn't have a Japanese boy friend lol. Anyways that's the seventh chapter! I hope you liked it. Reviews please :)  
**


	8. Electric Kiss

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or The Characters Of twilight , Just the story plot.**

**I really, really like this chapter :) I had fun writing it. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**_Renesmee's point of view_**

"Alice what the hell is the matter with your _brain_!" My Mom's voice echoed through out the whole hotel room, the building to I'm sure. Aunt Alice shrugged her shoulders saying, "I guess I'm just getting to old for my own good." Both my Mom and I rolled our eyes.

"What's with these outfits to?" My Dad asked looking down at his sailor costume.

"Oh stop being such a party pooping stick in the mud. This will be fun." Aunt Alice said.

My Dad rolled his eyes and said, "I feel like I'm two again."

"It really isn't that bad, it looks good on you. At least you get something creative, look at me," I turned around in a full circle showing him my costume, "My costume is me, basically. " I said and stuck my tongue out at Aunt Alice.

"Yes but I thought it would be cute if you and Jacob had matching outfits so stop complaining or your getting left behind!" She said and I replied instantly, "But its my Bachelorette Party!"

"Ah what did I say?" Aunt Alice said pointing her finger at me.

"Humph!" was all I could think of to say.

Jacob came stomping out of the bathroom, his black cape flying behind him. "This is just wrong!" he began "There is no way I'm going to be seen wearing this disgusting thing!"

It wasn't disgusting at all. I found it to be very much to my liking. It sent chills down my back thinking about my Jacob being a vampire. Even though I loved his as my wolfie.

"Disgusting?" I asked walking towards him. "I find it to be rather sexy," I pretended to bite his neck. I heard my Uncle Emmet making gagging noises and flew at him intending to hit him but stop dead in my tracks when I saw what he was wearing. "Uncle Emmett, care to explain as to why you dressed as a pimp?" He flashed me his biggest grin and swung his cane around saying, "Looks good doesn't it?"

Both his pants and top are purple with brown and black cheetah pattern outlining most of the outfit. His hat was the same except it had one big red feather sticking out of it. Of curse no pimp was complete with out his bling bling. He had big gold bug eye looking sun glasses on and around his neck was two chain necklaces, one including a big silver money sign and to top it off he had a obnoxious purple ruby ring on his left hand. It really did fit him. Now that I think about all the costumes did.

Aunt Alice had on a pixie costume. It looked as if she should wear it everyday. It was a pink and brownish gold mini dress with a long sleeve pink over shirt, and her wings were pretty big, they looked kind of funny on her, with her being so small.

Uncle Jasper had on a army costume. He makes the perfect army dude but me knowing he was in the army in the past probably makes me think that.

Aunt Rose was wearing a Race car driver outfit. It didn't look like the outfits you saw them wearing on tv though. Hers was definitely more sexy. It was a extremely short mini dress, so short you could her under wear and so low cut that you could see most of her breast. The whole outfit was all black with white and black checkers running down one side and on both selves.

My Moms outfit was a angle. It wasn't to sexy though, she definitely wouldn't be wearing it now if it was. The costume was all white, she had no other color on. She wore a plain white mini dress with bird like wings and on top of her head was a feather halo.

I have no clue as to why my Dad was dressed in a captain suit. It looked nice on him though, he should of wore it yesterday to the island.

My outfit was pretty cute I admit. I had a black and red corset on with a matching mini skirt. I was wearing this creepy looking choker necklace and a tiny black top hat that went on the side of my head. The fish nets that I had on were a bit uncomfortable because they went so far up my leg, another reason is that I've never wore than before in my life. (a/n I have pictures of all their outfits on my profile, I'm sure there better to look at than reading my descriptions lol. Just go to my page and you'll see chapter 8 somewhere. Just click on the links and it will take you to the picture.)

"Well if were done standing here like a bunch of idiots, lets get going," Aunt Alice said.

Whatever were doing tonight its definitely going to be interesting. "Its Alice, you can't except anything less from her," My Dad said replying to my thoughts.

**_Jasper's Point Of View_**

The walk over to the club was rather interesting. Bella hide behind Edward the whole time, embarrassed by her outfit. Alice was being hyperactive as usual. Esme and Carlisle were glaring at random Japanese people for some un know reason. I was going to ask them about it but I decide by the look on their face it probably wasn't the best idea. I'd ask them about it later.

Rosalie was seducing men as she walked by them, nothing different there that's for sure. Emmett was walking with a bounce in his step like being a pimp was something to be proud of. In my opinion he just looked like a he let a retard dress him.

Renesmee's face was basically glued to every store window she could find, bouncing from store to store. Jacob followed closely behind Renesmee telling her to take it down a notch because she was causing people to stare. He's just jealous because all of those men are staring at her, sick perverted men to be exact.

I've never had a daughter, never will and Renesmee is the closest thing I will ever have to one. She is my daughter in my mind. If it was up to me all of these guys would be begging for their lives right now.

I can't help it though, the only girls I feel I really need to be protective, with guys at least, is Renesmee and Alice. They can gawk at Rosalie for all I care but not my niece or my wife.

We finally made it to a big black building with a sign that covered half the building saying Electric Kiss in big neon pink letters. I could already tell this place was going to give us trouble.

After we had made it through the unreasonably long line and pasted all of the stares we were finally in the club. The minute I walked into the club my head started tripping from all the lights, of curse I'd never show it. The whole place was lit up with different shads of neon blues and greens. The ceiling had lights, the floor had lights, even the stage was covered in lights.

I heard that Tokyo was colorful but this is just...wow. The place is packed full with people in weird ass costumes. I saw maybe more than twenty cats or hello kitties. Lots of girls in consumes that shouldn't even be called clothing because it was so revealing. None of them even came close to my Alice though. I even saw a guy running around wearing a pizza box. My eyes winded at that, not something you see every day I must say.

While the girls danced together on the floor, the guys and I got drinks at the bar. "I feel like people are burning holes through my body with their eyes," Jacob complained taking a sip of his Samuel Adams.

"Get use to it pup. If your going to be part of the family, this your going to definitely need to get use to. Of curse they aren't staring at you, you just don't have that vampire beauty thing going on," Emmett teased him as he pretended to down his second cools light. He can't drink beer, he can't even drink water, He just likes to feel like a bad ass I guess.

The music went of and a voice came on and it said, "How is everybody tonight?!" Loud woohoo's and random noises came from the crowd, including the girl part of my family. I could identify their voices from the two hundred people here. "Alright, alright. We've done some bumping and grinding, now its time for the main event."

Main event? What event. Whatever it was I knew Alice knows. The guys and I made our way through the crowd to the rest of my family. "You know don't you?" I asked my wife with a smirk. "I most certainly do," she replied with a smile. Oh great, this is the trouble I was waiting for.

I looked up at the stage where a middle aged Japanese man stood. He was the type who thought just because he work at some night club with young people that it made him young again to. Well it doesn't. "As you all know and for the people who don't. We took pictures of some fine women dancing out on the dance floor and we all voted on who the finest was. The winner will come up here and everyone, guys and girls, if they please, will fight for a whole night in the safe room in the back with her!" More screams came from the crowd.

"Now drum roll please," The man said looking down at the crowd waiting for the drum roll from the crowd to get louder. Once he was satisfied with the sound he said "And the lucky lady is... her! The fine young girl in the vampire costume!" The picture on the tv behind him that showed up sent me through the roof. The picture was of Renesmee dancing. Out of all people, Renesmee! I thought it was going to be Rosalie or someone like that but not Renesmee! A spot light showed on Renesmee and she blushed lightly.

"Come up here sweetie," The man said pointing her the way with his hand. The way he addressed her upset me, what gave him the right to call her sweetie? None, no reason at all. Renesmee walked slowly up the stairs hiding her face as she walked up them and stood next to the man. He put his hand on her shoulder and eyed her from had to toe. "No wonder you got the most votes. You might just be the sexist vampire I have ever seen!" Renesmee scooted a few inches away from him and blushed. The man then turned to the crowd and yelled, "Who wants her to suck your blood?!" Almost all the men in the club jumped up and down screaming like some school girl who just got asked out on her first date. I wanted to stick my hand down the guys throat next to me and pull out his tongue so he could shut the hell up. If only they knew she really could drink their blood, they wouldn't be so happy then.

"Daddy," Renesmee whispered so only us vampires could hear, "Daddy do something!" she whispered yelled at her Edward for help.

Edwards eyes went black and he let out a low growl and started to jump towards the stage at vampire speed but Carlisle caught him. "Carlisle ?" Edward said in surprise.

"Don't do anything rash, she isn't in any real danger. Now don't take this the wrong way, I want her off of that stage just as much as you do but think this through. If you go and take her off that stage at vampire speed aren't all the humans going to wonder where she went? They would freak out. Sorry Nessie honey but we have to find a different way to do this," Carlisle said the last part towards Renesmee while he was still holding Edward who was struggling to get free and go grab his daughter.

I put two fingers on my temple and rubbed. Edward hissed Alice's name, exactly what I wanted to do. "How the hell are we going to get her back? What if she has to get stuck in that room with some pervert?!" He hissed again. "Oh well I didn't think about that. I just thought this was going to be fun and that I'd figure out what to do when the time came," She said looking down at her feet. Edward growled loudly, he could because the screams around us covered it up. "Don't get so pissy and just listen to the man," she said looking at the man waiting for him to explain.

**

* * *

**

**The rules come next chapter :) I'm more than half way through winter break right now so I should be able to get two more chapters up by Monday. Well maybe, because my friends wan't me to go this sleepover and those usually last longer than a couple of days. I love to going to them but I always almost end up getting in trouble one way or another, not just me though all of us.  
**


	9. The game

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or The Characters Of twilight , Just the story plot.**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**_Jasper's Point Of View_**

I swear if that crazy old Japanese host doesn't take his hand away from around Renesmee's shoulder I am going to do the most rated R thing I can think of to him. Re

"Okay so here are the rules!" The old man said. The crowd for the millionth time tonight screamed. "All you have to do is cartwheel fifty feet to the next thing, which is walking over a body of water on a inch big ledge while walking in five inch pumps. If you fall in you lose." My mouth feel open. What is this guy on? What ever it is keep it away from me.

"After you walk over the water you do a hundred push ups, normal style, no girl push ups allowed. What you do next is pick any tricycle you want and peddle it down a run way while people from the crowd throw a whole bunch of fun stuff at you to try and stop you. If you fall over you have to pick your bike up and go back to the beginning of the run way and do it over again."

Edward was pacing back and forth, glaring at Alice from time to time. Bella was doing the same just with out the glaring. Apparently Alice didn't tell her about this. Jacob was losing it, mumbling things that made absolutely no sense. I for one wanted to know the rules so I put my attention back on the stage. "Once you finish the run way you spin around none stop for three minutes, once your good and dizzy you have to make it all the way back to the stage while people from the crowd start dancing so it takes twice the time. Once you get to the stage you touch.." The man looked down at Renesmee and leaned into her ear. He asked her what her name was but only us vampires could hear. "And touch Nessie's arm then you win!"

"Alright the people who want to participate come up and stand in a line on the front of the stage," My family started walking towards the stage as did I. "Wait you guys are doing it to?" Jacob asked confused. "Isn't that a little...taboo?" he asked. Bella rolled her eyes and said, "If one of us wins were not going to do anything to her in there. Jacob you should of known that!" She yet again rolled her eyes. "Also if you were to win Edward and the other two air heads would totally flip thinking you two are-" She pretended to put her arms around a imaginary person and started kissing the air like she was kissing the imaginary person. She was doing this while still walking, now if she was human Bella she would of fail minutes ago. "Hardy Har Har Bella," Edward said when we were finally up on the stage. "Its true Edward," She said standing next to Edward in line. She looked back at Renesmee and said "Its okay sweetie we wont lose," at vampire speed so no one saw or heard her.

**_Renesmee's Point of View_**

My Mother looked back at me and said, "Its okay sweetie we wont lose," at vampire speed so no one saw or heard her. I replied to her at the same speed, "You better, if I get stuck with some crazy person like this host I am going to go back on my word about me and Jacob." My Dad stiffened at that, "Yep that's right Dad and were going to do it in the hotel room right next to yours so you can-" The host's voice came back on and cut me off. "Okay you all ready? 1...2...3 go!" He shot a gun and my family were the first ones off and started into cartwheels right away. Uncle Emmett actually did a cartwheel off of the stage and landed and went straight into another one.

My family looked perfect out their compared to the others. When they finally reached the water they all traded their shoes and put on the five inch pumps. I laughed at the sight of Jacob in heels. Sadly they didn't look to bad, that just made me laugh more. They walked it perfectly, I already knew they would make it.

When they got to the hundred push ups My Mother, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose and Grandma Esme all had to pretend it was harder on them but the boy part of my family and Jacob all breezed through it. People were catching up to them now and the guy who is doing the push ups next to Aunt Rose was checking out her butt. I rolled my eyes at that. Human men, so predicable. Jacob is human but only half, also he is better than that anyways. I have caught him staring at mine more than a few times though.

Next was the tricycle run way. The boy part of my family and Jacob all picked tricycles and were halfway through it by the time the girl part of my family made it over to them. The guys in the crowd were giving them lustful looks, sad that they were "into girls" because they were fighting for the whole night with me in the room. I shivered at the thought. I wish I could tell them that they were my family and that was so way beyond gross.

After the guys were done they spinned around for three minutes and then started running towards the stage. Everyone started dancing, meaning all their eyes went off of me.

All of a sudden out of no where I felt strong arms around my waist and I turned to look who it was but than something hit my head so hard I cried out. Not loud enough for human ears to hear over the music or screaming but loud enough for vampires and werewolf's to hear. Then the person put a black bag over my head. The man, or woman picked me up and ran outside and stared running to god knows where.

I tried to fight back but the person who was holding me was strong. Who ever it was, they were defiantly not human. I could flicked a human and they'd fall down, as I said before. All of sudden I felt woozy then everything turned back, blacker than it already was in the bag and then I couldn't hear anything.

The last thing I heard was the yells of my family for me in the building behind us.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't get a chapter up sooner. My Mom is really sick right now and I had to take care of her and then yesterday she started hallucinating because of the medicine that the hospital gave her, she has a allergic reaction to it. It was really freaky, especially since it was like 10 at night and I was the only one home. I had to call the hospital and they took her back...it just really sucked. Something also happened with my brother but I'd really rather not say that one. Not that I really needed to say what happened with my Mother. I just wanted to tell you guys that I might not be able to get another chapter up by Monday. Like I said, Im sorry. I just have a lot happening right now. But I promise it wont be longer than a week :)**


	10. He's my Kidnapper?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or The Characters Of twilight , Just the story plot.**

**My moms back home and my brother is getting better :) So my stress went bye bye and I was able to write this chapter. I have school tomorrow so this will be the only chapter I get up for like two days.**

**The Chapter is from Renesmee's and Jacob's** **Point Of View**

* * *

**Renesmee's** **Point Of View**

When I finally woke up I was in a coffee house. Just your normal day coffee house, nothing spooky like a dungeon or some creeps dark attack. Who ever my kidnapper is, he isn't your everyday kidnapper, maybe he is even nice or something, you know except for the whole hitting me in the head and dragging me here. As nice as he is..or isn't, Im getting out of here. I darted for the door and used all my strength to open it but ended up on the floor from hitting it so hard. Okay find so this "kidnapper' of mine wasn't so nice after all.

I looked down at the golden handle and it had a note on it. I picked it up and read.

__

You really think Im that stupid to leave the door un locked? Yeah right. I know who you are Renesmee Charlie Cullen _and I know what you are. I have a outfit for you change into on the counter behind you. Once you change into them come into the back room and join me. Don't be shy, I wont bite._

Who does this loony think he is?! He really thinks Im going to listen to what he says. Just wait until Jacob comes, he'll be sorry.

I walked over to the counter and looked down at the outfit. Their was a black strapless elastic stretchy dress and black platform pumps. Next to it sat a beautiful diamond tiara and a diamond choker necklace. **(a/n picture of outfit on my page under chapter 10)**

I looked over the stuff again and noticed a piece of paper under the dress and pulled it out. My eyes winded at it. It was the picture where I posed for those squealing Japanese girls in the costume store. Who are these people? Who ever they are Im going to find out. Wait, Jacob wont be to happy about this. But still...Jacob or no Jacob im going into that room, now.

I stopped mid step and looked back at the outfit. It was really beautiful and well If im going to go see this psycho I should at least do what he says, just in case. He did get me over here with any struggle. I put everything on at vampire speed and checked myself out in the mirror by the back door.

Not bad, at least this guy doesn't have bad taste in clothes. I grabed the picture of me that the girls took and looked at myself one more time before I opened the door.

"Hello my American Girl," a mans voice echoed form in side of the room.

**Jacobs Point Of View**

I felt like I could shred everyone in this room into pieces until I found out who took Nessie. A loud growl escaped from my chest as Nessie's family and I ran out of the club and into a alley way.

I looked over at Bella for a brief second and she looked as if she got stabbed. I could see my face in her eyes and noticed my looked as if I got stabbed times a hundred. "I can't smell her, she must not be close," she finally said.

"Jacob can you smell her scent any where?" Alice asked anxiously. My eyes roamed across the alley an it was completely empty. I put my head up into the air and closed my eyes in haling deeply at the same time. Nothing. I did it again but in haled longer this time. A smirk crossed my face, bingo.

"Which way?" Edward asked though his teeth, rage in his voice. "Start running south" I say. I leaped into a run and Emmett ran up to me. "I knew that nose of yours was good for something," he said and place a playful punch on my left forearm.

I would of smiled if the love of my life wasn't in danger. How could I of let this happen? Im supposed to be protecting her and in stead I let this happen. Im sick, the absolute most horrid person in the world.

"Don't be so hard on your self. Were all at fault," Edward said looking away to hide his face "I shouldn't of let her even go up there. It had danger written all over it and I knew it," He looked over at me and if he could cry, hed be balling like a new born baby.

"Were getting closer, I can smell her scent now," Jasper said from the front of the group next to Emmett and Alice.

**Renesmee's** **Point Of View**

"Hello my American Girl," a mans voice echoed form in side of the room. American Girl? That seems familiar. "Hello?" I asked. It was pitch black in the room and I couldn't see my own hands in front of me. "Come take a seat doll," The voice said and the lights flashed on. Did he just call me doll? Ew.

My eyes adjusted and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was the gorgeous Japanese boy from yesterday. Well, he just got a whole lot uglier. I rolled my eyes all fear out of the window "What do you want? Why did you bring me here?" I questioned him. He seemed to be getting angry that I didn't listen to his earlier command for me to come and sit next to him. I smiled at that and leaned against the door. Take that gorgeous Japanese Guy.

We sat in silence for a while. I looked into his eyes and they frightened me a bit. They weren't warm like Jacobs. I remembered the picture in my hand and I held it up so he could see it. "Care to explain why you have this picture?"

He looked confused at first but then smiled a sexy smile and spoke "That? My little sister and her friends took it. I found it in her camera and printed it off," His voice was angelic.

"Isn't that a little stalker-ish?" I asked with a smug smile.

"Yes, but Im not the one who took the picture," I frowned in defeat. Fine his sister was the stalker but he is worse. He kidnaped me! That's way worse than one or two stupid pictures.

"Okay fine so your sisters the stalker, whipdy do de dew. What I really want to know is why the hell you think you have the right to bring me here?"

"Haven't you guessed it yet? I like you," Oh yay he likes me, goodie gum drops! I rolled my eyes "Sorry but I don't hang out with the cliently insane...so if you would be so kind as to open the door so I can go back to my family and Fiancee."

He got up slowly and walked towards me. Danger! Danger! I scooted back out of the room into the coffee shop. I don't like the way he is looking at me, like im some prize to be won.

"Fiancee?" He asked looking out the window. "Alright, I like some healthy competition."

I put my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes. Competition? What competition, Jacob already won.

Out of no where he leaned to kiss me and I push away "Didn't you just hear me?! " I said pushing him away again. "I have a _Fian-cee_," I said slowly, as if addressing a small child.

"Plus, Id rather kiss the cryptkeeper than you," I say. He got a hurt look on his face and I smiled in victory. I don't like this guy, he thinks hes better than me. I can see it in his eyes. Yeah I beg to differ, I don't go around kidnaping people just so I can tell them I like them.

**Bella's Point Of view**

I took my shield down to talk to Edward through my mind. _"So far this Bachelorette Party sucks, on soooo many levels. Im really worried Edward, do you think our baby is okay?"_ I ask.

Edward looked over at me and smiled at me with eyes full of hope, but I could see a hint of worry in them. "Of curse love. This is Renesmee were talking about. Our daughter. The daughter who can beat the crap out of Emmett in a wrestling match any day."

"That was one time!" Emmett yelled from the front of the group. Just one time? Try more like three. "Yeah, Yeah" I reply "Whatever floats your boat."

We ran in silence for a while when Jacob suddenly howls, letting us know we were here. At first I was stunned by the idea that Jacob can howl when he was in human form but then confused to why were are at a coffee shop.

* * *

**My moms back home and my brother is getting better :) So my stress went bye bye and I was able to write this chapter. I have school tomorrow so this will be the only chapter I get up for like two days.**


	11. Coffee Shop

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or The Characters Of twilight , Just the story plot.**

****

Im sorry I haven't update the story in like two weeks! I've just been so busy with school and friends. Especially school, blah. I promise that I'll update more often though! :) OMG ONLY 12 MORE DAYS TILL THE TWILIGHT MOVE COMES OUT! :) lol ahhhhh I cant wait! Im going to see the movie the first night it comes out. I already bought the tickets online :) I wanted to see it at 12 but they were sold out :(

**This chapter is a tad out of character. Read the chapter then read what I said in the author comment section, I dont know what you wanna call that.**

**This ****Chapter is from Renesmee's Point Of View**

* * *

**Renesmee's Point of view**

_"Plus, Id rather kiss the cryptkeeper than you," I say. He got a hurt look on his face and I smiled in victory. I don't like this guy, he thinks hes better than me. I can see it in his eyes. Yeah I beg to differ, I don't go around kidnaping people just so I can tell them I like them._

It all happened so fast I didn't even know how it did. Just seconds ago I was standing in front of the gorgeous Japanese boy, I really need to figure out his name so I don't have to call him that anymore, and then the next thing I know im in Jacobs arms behind Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper.

I turned around and hugged Jacobs neck as hard as I could. "Oh Jake!" I screamed into his ear. I was so relieved to be in his arms again. I started shaking violently and looked down to see that is wasn't I that was shaking but Jake. Oh shiz he's gunna phase. My mom warned me not to be near him when he did but I couldn't get down.

"J-Jake I cant breathe," I stuttered and started kicking my feet randomly in the air. I just thought he was giving me one of his famous bear hugs.

Just like before, it all happened so fast, one second I was in Jacobs arms and the next I was in my moms. She leaned forward and hit him twice in the head with her fist. "You moron. Don't phase with her in your arms!"

"I wasn't going to! Id never put Nessie in that type of danger," He put two fingers on each of his temples and rubbed, "Its just..ahhh," He stopped mid sentence as he heard my dad growl fiercely, shortly followed by a un-known growl and he immetiatly started shaking violently once more, ten times worse then before. I watched wide eyed as he fastly transformed from human into werewolf.

I watched as he flung towards the Japanese boy, his growl making they whole place shake and sending the Japanese boy into the wall, in fear from seeing all of Jacobs razor sharp teeth constantly growl at him.

Out of no where there was a flash of black flying towards Jacob and him. Once it was their I noticed it was actually the Japanese girl from before who took my picture. The boy behind her eyes widened and screamed, "Haruko, no!"

Jacob was still running full speed towards them, if he doesn't stop he's going to kill them both! Now let me get one thing straight, I could care less about the boy but the girl did abouslty nothing wrong. If he didn't stop now he would kill her. I jumped out of my moms arms and started running as fast as my half vampire, half human strength would let me go. Its times like these that I really wish I was full vampire. "Jake! Stop! You'll kill the girl to!" He let a growl out and continued running, and that's when I figured it out..he didn't care.

I stopped where I was. This isn't like my Jake, my Jake would never do something like this. My mom called me to come back to where they were but I just ignored her and started to run towards them once again. "Jake! You cant you have to-" "Stop!" Just as I was about to finish my sentence a familiar voice did so for me.

I looked over to see Jacob on the floor pinned down by the host from the club earlier. I flew over to where they were and pushed the old man off with all my force and picked Jake up. "Jake! Jake are you okay??" I asked frantically. He was still in werewolf form so he move his head up and down answering my question with a yes. I bent down and attempted to hug his over sized wolf head but I could barely fit both my arms around his neck, so I just settled with a kiss on his noise and a one armed hugged.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked the old man. The man stood up and bowed at him. "My name is Keiji," He pointed at the girl who had taken my picture yesterday "This is my daughter Haruko," and lastly he pointed at the gorgeous Japanese boy and shook his head with shame "And sadly this is my son, Ichigo. I am so very sorry for his actions today, I promise it will never happen again. He will be severily punish for what he did, this I promise to" He threw a glare at Ichigo, thank god I finally know his name and bowed down at Carlisle once again and Carlisle returned it. **(I Have pictures of Ichigo and Haruko on my page :) Under chapter 11)**

"My family is throwing a ball tonight, I would love it if you would come. Think of it as an apologue for what happened." What? No way! Im not going to there ball. Carlisle better say no. "Of curse, we'll be there." and of curse he says yes. "Wonderful, came this way the please," Carlisle and Keiji walked out of the Coffee shop with the rest of my family following close behind.

Jake transformed back into a human and I hid my eyes. Just knowing that he's naked in the same room sends me crazy, what do you think would happen if I really did see him? I would end up breaking my promise to dad, that's what. I sighed and Jacob hugged me from behind, his arms felt tense.

A high soprano like voice came from where the gorgeous Japanese boy, Ichigo was standing. I looked over to see the girl, Haruko jumping up and down chanting, "Dads gunna kill you! Dads gunna kill you!" Shortly followed by sarcastic laughter.

Ichigo's hand shot out an grabbed her arm. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours and then Haruko stuck her tongue out at him and he throw her at the wall the instant after. My mouth dropped open in awh and when I thought it couldn't get any wider it did when he said "Piss off Haruko!"

Aren't they brother and sister? I mean I know siblings fight but woah, this has got to be maximum rage. I don't have a brother so I guess Ill never know, but now that I really look at Haruko she's so tiny, not even 4'7" and super petit. What a ass hole brother he is, beating up on his fragile little sis like that.

The girl got up and looked over at Jacob and I. Her eyes caught mine and she smiled. I didn't even get to blink before she had me in a big bear hug and out of Jacobs arms "Ahhh you smell good," Her high soprano voice said.

"Uh, thanks. I think," I grabbed hold of her arms to get down and my eyes all but fell out of their sockets. I gave her arms another squeeze and sighed "You're a vampire aren't you?"

She gigged and said "You mean you haven't noticed? Onii-chan**(Japanese word for older brother)** just threw me against the wall and I didn't even get a scratch on me. I noticed you were a vampire the first time I saw you though!" She smiled at me, both eyes closed.

I made a face and she laughed again. She took my hand and made me twirl around in a full circle "You look like a vampire and smell like one to but there's something different about you,"

Big warm hands picked me up and wrapped themselves around me. "That's because she's half vampire, half human. Now if you wouldn't mind, will you stop taking her away from me like that, " Jacob stated, his eyes looking at Ichigo as he said the last part.

The room was silent for three minutes straight, so quiet I could even hear Jacob breathing next to me. Alice and Jasper walked into the room, breaking the silence.

"Nessie!" Alice sang as she ran and grabbed my arm. She started walking me and her towards the door "We have to hurry! I have to have your make up and hair done by eight o clock tonight," she stopped for a second and looked at Haruko pondering something silently in her head.

"Hmm you too Haruko," She reached out and grabbed her arm "Your coming with us!"

"Eh??" Was Haruko's respond. We were out side of the door when Alice yelled behind her to Jasper "Grab Jacob before those two kill each other," Growls came from the coffee shop and she sighed saying "You to Jasper, don't touch that boy," she smiled slightly and I wonder what she could possibly be smiling about, "Consider yourself warned!" My head slumped on her shoulder and I sighed heavily, she was smiling at the thought of what she was going to do to Uncle Jasper if he did try to hurt Ichigo. I shrived at the thought, I didn't even want to know. Alice may look sweet and innocent but when the times comes that she needs to be frightening..lets just say she gets the job done.

We arrived at a gothic looking mansion. What perfect place to hold a vampire ball. I smiled saliently to myself.

* * *

**This chapter is a little out of character, depending on how you want to look at it. But I do agree with ****VampireCat3** **"The real cullens would of kicked his ass themselves and demanded why he stole her in the first place and would of lectured her to no end" Im just not really good at fighting sences so I tend to stay away from writing about ass kicking lol. Oh yeah, ****Im also sorry I haven't update the story in like two weeks! I've just been so busy with school and friends. Especially school, blah. I promise that I'll update more often though! :) OMG ONLY 12 MORE DAYS TILL THE TWILIGHT MOVE COMES OUT! :) lol ahhhhh I cant wait! Im going to see the movie the first night it comes out. I already bought the tickets online :) I wanted to see it at 12 but they were sold out :(**


	12. The Movie! Not a Chapter of the story

**SPOILERS! SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVENT SEEN THE MOVIE DONT READ!**

So I just got back from watching the movie and....**I LOVED IT!!!!** :) I was the "SCREAMER" in the Theater haha, but it wasnt just me everyone was :) And I know that the movie wasn't "exactly" like the book, but I never expected it to be.

The kissing scene was freaking **HOTT**, they are gonna win best kiss at mtv's movie awards haha. You could feel the electricity in the entire theater everyone was screming the whole scene. I loved it when her mom asked 'are you using protection?' I laughed so hard.

The baseball scene was badass, Emmett was **so** cute in that scene! Edward to!, Supermassive black hole was the perfect song! I loved how Alice lifted her leg as she pitched lol and Jasper and the bat!!

And then when edward and bella are in bellas room and they're just sitting and talking, and she falls asleep on him, that was so **CUTE**! :)

I also **loved** the stare-down between Jacob and Edward at the prom! :) Haha and then in the begining of the movie when Bella accidentally hit Jacob with the car door.

I loved that scene too where Edward is like, "So your ready right now?" and he kisses her neck and she`s expecting him to bite her lol that was funny.

I really like the scene where Edward and Bella are walking in the school together. Everybody is staring at them and hes like well if I'm going to hell might as well do it right and puts his arm around Bella's shoulder.

Mike Newton really annoyed me though hehe, but he was pretty funnah lol annnnnd I thought he was a cutie! :) lol well he was. Hahah and that one part when Mike shaked his butt in the window when Bella and her dad were eating :)

The port angeles scene and the flashbacks were great, especially when they showed Edward getting changed!

I loved it when Edward was like "You can google it." At the filed trip. Im surprised that didnt get more laughs!!! I thought it was suppppperrr **adorable**!!

ANd then of course, when Rosalie says "Is she even Italian?" and Emmett says "...Her name _is_ Bella." lol and Edward's expression in that scene was just like , "WTF IS MY FAMILY DOING?" haha, it was too cute, cute, CUTE!

Bella's reaction to the venom was **GREAT**. I didn't think it was over the top at all, all of my friends did.

Robert Pattinson **really** nailed the tortured vampire in this one.

It was funny when Edward first smelled Bella, I just couldn't stop laughing at his facial expressions! His eyes were always so wide in the movie. And then Bella smelt her hair...total epic moment haha!

I **LOVED** it when Alice ripped of james' head that was awesome! Even the guys in the theatre went "Hell YEAH!!!" lol

OKAY IM GETTING CARRIED AWAY. LETS JUST SAY I LOVED THE **WHOLE** MOVIE! lol

OMG AND SUMMIT ENTERTAINMENT JUST ANNOUNCED THAT THERE GOING TO MAKE THE TWILIGHT SEQUEL - **NEW MOON**! hehe YAY :)

**NOW GO SEE THE MOVIE IF YOU HAVENT!****!!!!! :)**


	13. Bonjour Mademoiselle

**Disclaimer- Of course I do not own Twilight or its characters...they belong to Stephenie Meyer. If I did own them...well let's just say I wouldn't have to write fics! lol**

**

* * *

**

After hours of Alice straightening and curling my hair it was time for my make up. Haruko and Ichigo's step mother had her own make up artist that she insisted on us using, which Alice wasn't very happy about, but not waning to be rude she allowed it.

A maid lead me out of the room where Alice had done my hair and up a dark stair case to get my make up done. No one came with me, just the maid. Alice had to finish up Haruko hair and then she has to start on hers and the rest of the girl part of my family.

Jacob, My Dad and Uncles asked the maid if they could come but she started yelling at them in Japanese until Haruko translated to them what she said. By the looks of what Haruko had said that the old lady said, the maid wasn't a very pleasant one, so I decided to keep a safe distance from her the whole way there.

Once we reached the end of the stair case, the old maid opened a big black door and lead me in. The room looked like the rest of the house, dark and creepy. The maid left and closed the door behind her.

I took a step forward trying to feel my way around the room. "Uh...anyone there?" I asked the darkness.

The lights flipped on and a man wearing all white walked towards me "Bonjour, " The man said, taking my hand and leading me towards the bathroom in the back. Un-like the rest of the house, this bathroom was full of color, very bright. It smelt of Cherry blossoms and hair spray.

The man sat me down in the pink chair in front of the counter top that was covered in make up supplies. _Aunt Alice would be in heaven here_, I thought to myself.

"So Mademoiselle, what do you have in mind for your make up?" the man asked me touching my hair. "Um I don't really know. Surprise me," I replied with a smile.

"Tres bien, merci," He smiled and started dumping out one of the million make up bags on the counter. Im not french but I did know what he said, it was _Very well, thanks_. Its pronounced like _tray byang mair-see,_ Aunt Alice talks in french sometimes and she taught me how to say a few things.

He kept on eyeing me through the mirror in front of him. "Your hair is very chic," He finally said. Chic? What the heck is that suppose to mean. "Um excuses me, chic?" I asked and he raised a eye brow at my clearly confused face. "Chic, stylish, chic," he said with his heavily accident voice and pointed at my hair. Oh! Chic meant stylish.

I sighed as the man started applying make up to my face. Great this is just great. First I get kidnaped by a crazy vampire, then Jake starts acting just as crazy and now I have a make up artist who can barley speak English. This Bachelorette Party is really starting to suck.

I closed my eyes and started to think back about a hour ago what happened in the Coffee shop. What was Jacob's problem? It was probably something I did. But what could I have done? Then it hit me..maybe Its was the whole not being able to have sex thing. Fan-freaking-tastic! AH!

"Comment allez-vous?" The man said interrupting my thinking. I had no idea what he said, it sounded like _kommahng tahlay voo_. ACK! Couldn't they hire a English make up artist ?! Not some french guy with his fancy sounded words and stupid mustache.

"Uh sorry but I don't understand," I said politely trying to hide my anger with him, well it wasn't just him. More like my anger with everything right now.

" Comment allez-vous?" He said again. I looked at him and closed my eyes sighing, "Listen, me no speaky your Langue," I said. It came out sounding a little rude but It couldn't be helped right now.

"Uh I see, sorry my English is very poor," he started putting some mascara on my left eye, "What I meant to say is umm," then he started putting mascara on my other eye, while trying to remember how to say what he wanted to, "What Comment allez-vous menas is how...are..you?" He said looking at me wondering if he said it right or not.

I smiled at him, here he was trying to make conversation and I was being a total bitch. "Yes you said it right," he smiled, happy with himself that he said it right. "Im okay," I said answering his question.

He picked up a eyeliner and looked at me as if he knew I was lying. "Okay I lied! Im doing horrible," I said as he started putting on my eyeliner. "Eh? and why is this?"

"Well you see I have this Fiance, Jacob. And I love him more than life it self. Its just yesterday he did something weird. I think its something I did...or doing. Our wedding isn't for another week and we cant have sex till then so Im thinking...that's it," I said as the man walked into the other room and coming back with a suit case.

"Oh so your being a coquette ," he stated and started opening the suit case. I just looked at him and he sighed, "Coquette, you know..how do you say it. Ah..being a tease?" He said not sure if it was right.

" I am not!" I yelled, hurt he would even think so. He pulled out a dress and handed it to me. I didn't even look at it and grabbed it out of his hands. He turned around allowing me to get dressed.

"Its not my fault we cant have sex, its my Dads. He wont let us until we are married. But we've already had sex, well that was before we got engaged and before my Dad made us promise him no sex till we are married," I said and he turned around to look at me with a eye brow raised in confusion.

I only had the dress half way on and I put my hands over my breast as fast as I could before he could see and blushed. "Désolé!" He whisper yelled. It was obviously a sorry. "Its okay, you can look now," I said once I had the dress all the way on.

He handed me shoes that I didn't even look at and put them on. " Why should you let your papa choose how you live you life? " He asked and started putting a necklace around my neck.

"Because..because I love him," and then I added "And I don't want to hurt him again." The man put my earrings on and said, "Baby, you cant be Daddies little girl forever, he needs to let go. You and your lover had already made love once, why would one more time before you get married be so horrible?" I know he's just trying to help but he doesn't understand. I've only been my daddies little girl for six years. Its so hard for him to let me go so soon. The man saw my expression and said "You know you don't have to have sex to make love, there is other ways," I smiled and him and gave him a hug.

He blushed and smiled back at me. He turned me around to the mirror to show me what he had done. I couldn't believe how beautiful I looked! My dress was a gorgeous blue and it went all the way down past my legs and my necklace was full of demands, it looked beautiful against my skin, same with my earrings. And I had to agree with him, my hair was very...chic.

"I love it," I said not able to look away from the mirror. "Yes, you look very pretty, its sad that your lover wont be able to show you how beautiful you are, Quel dommage!" Quel dommage, that's a phrase Aunt Alice said a lot when we went shopping with my mom and there is a outfit that looks amazing on her but she hates it. Quel dommage meant what a pity is french.

As I let his words sink in I blushed deeply. Then I got to thinking, maybe he was right. There is more than one way of making love. I smirked as I started planning out what I was going to do in my head.

"Merci beaucoup!" I said to the man and walked down the stairs. Merci beaucoup means thank you very much, that's the only other phrase I know in french. Aunt Alice would always say it when she got compliments at stores, so I kinda figured that one out by myself.

I walked down the staris and giggled at the expression I saw on Jacobs face.

* * *

**A/N: OMG SUMMIT ENTERTAINMENT JUST ANNOUNCED THAT THERE GOING TO MAKE THE TWILIGHT SEQUEL - NEW MOON! hehe YAY :) I cant wat till they tell us when its coming out :) Anyways thats chapter 12 :) Reviews, pleasssse and thank you :)**


	14. Queen Adelyn, The vampire Queen!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight book or movie. Though if I could, Edward...and Emmett would be MINE!! lol **

* * *

**Rensemmes Point of View**

_I walked down the staris and giggled at the expression I saw on Jacobs face._

"So what do you think?" I asked walking towards him.

"Your beautiful," He said caressing my face with his left hand.

"Okay, lets go love birds," Aunt Alice said hitting Jacob in the back of the head. I rolled my eyes, at least it wasn't Uncle Emmett who hit him...this time.

We all walked into the room in awe.

"This room has got to be the most beautiful place I have ever seen," My mom said.

"Yeah yeah I've seen better," Aunt Rose said walking towards the center of the large gold room with Uncle Emmett following closely behind and they started to dance slowly. I sighed at Aunt Rosalie's behavior, rude as always, it suited her though. I'll always love her , even if her attitude gets worse.

"Everybody is so beautiful," My mom said with self confidence. She seems to think shes plain compared to other vampires, it must be her human side kicking in.

"There is no one in this whole room, the whole world, more beautiful than you love," My dad said standing in front of her holding his hand out for a dance. She smiled and took it. He was right, my mom was stunning no matter what she thought.

"Look Nessie," Aunt Alice said bouncing up and down in front of me, "We have matching Necklaces! Cute right?" I giggled at her face. Her and I always had to have something matching on our outfits, it was never dresses, always rings or necklaces. **(a/n: I have pictures of everybodys outfits! :) go to my page and its under chapter 14)**

"Adorable," I said with slight sarcasm and smiled at her. She bounced into the crowd of dancing people, dragging Uncle Jasper with her.

"Excuse me Miss, but would you fancy a dance?" Jacob asked, faking a accident. I giggled saying, "I'd love to."

He lead me into the crowd and held a hand out for me, I grabbed it and we moved slowly back and forth. I leaned my head into his neck and sighed happily. "I love you," I said.

"I love you too," He said and kissed the top of my head. My mood fell, remembering what the make up artist had said.

_"Oh, so your being a coquette ,"_ he had said. Maybe I was being a tease.

"I love you so so so much," I whispered quitely, even quite for a vampire.

Jacob lifted my head up with his hand and looked me in the eyes, "Whats the matter Ness?" He asked, his voice full with concern.

"Jake-" I began to say but was interrupted by a tape on my shoulder. I looked over to see my Uncle Emmett standing there with his famous goofy grin.

"May I?" He asked Jacob, but It sounded more like he was demanding him to say yes then actually asking him if it was alright.

"Uh of curse," He said going to stand by one of the million huge windows in the room.

"So," I said once I had both of my arms on either side of his shoulders and both of my feet on top of his, the kiddy way. I didn't want to but he insisted. "Who should I thank for this great honor," I said jokingly, but still serious. I was curious as to way he had to interrupt my and Jacobs _very_ important talk.

"Rose needed to fix her make up," He said. I rolled my eyes, shes a vampire, the make up is going to stay on and even if it didn't she'd be back by now.

"Liar," I said sticking my tongue out at him. He sighed, "Alright you caught me. I wanted to check up on you. See if you were okay, you know...since, since that bastard stole you from me-- us, your Dad, your Mom, everyone." He said and I could hear the growl in the voice.

"Oh Uncle Emmett..." I said teary eyed. I brought my hands down from his shoulders and hugged him and he hugged me back, " I'm okay, just great. Its alright you don't need to worry about me anymore."

"No its not alright, I should of kicked his-" He started but was interrupted by a yank on his ear from Aunt Roaslie.

"Hey, hey, rose. Calm down sweet-- OW!" he yelled, casusing three couples to look at us.

"You said you wanted to talk to her, not make her cry!" She scolded him and started walking away, pulling Uncle Emmett behind her by the ear.

I turned to look over at Jacob and smiled at him. He started walking towards me but stopped and his face fell and walked back to his spot by the window. I turned around excepting to find another one of my family members but to my surprise it was Haruko, well not so much surprised, she seemed to be very found of me.

"Yes?" I asked her, a little annoyed, I needed to talk to Jacob dammit.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"What?" I asked her, totally taken back by her question. She wanted to dance with me?

"You, Me...dance?" she asked again giggling.

I rolled my eyes but agreed to it. Mainly just because I felt bad about what happened before. My fiance kinda did try to kill her and her brother. Even though her brother deserved it, she didn't.

I hesitated but finally put my arms on her shoulders like I did with Uncle Emmett, except this time I didn't get on anyones feet. I didnt dance with her like I did with Jacob but like I would with a good friend.

"Whats all this for anyway?" I asked her. She got a look of a mixture of sadness and anger in her eyes. She said one thing "Adelyn," and she said it so softly I had to ask her again.

"The balls for Adelyn," she said it louder this time but it was barely above a whisper.

"Who is this "Adelyn" person?" I asked.

"Look for yourself," She said looking towards the entrance of the room. A gorgeous blonde in a stunning poofy white and pink dress that barley covered her butt it was so short came in.

Everyone bowed, even my parents, my Aunts and Uncles to. All the hundreds of people in here bowed to the women, that is except for Haruko, Jacob and I.

I even saw Ichigo bow as he saw her. I meet eyes with her and her stare sent shivers down my back, but I didn't let it show. I looked over at Jacob and he shrugged his shoulders telling me he didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

Everyone raised their heads and continued dancing as if nothing happened. "So..that's Adelyn," I looked over at Haruko as we went back to our dance. She nodded a yes and frowned.

"What exactly is she? Some type of queen or something," I said sarcastily.

"Yeah!" Haruko squeaked.

My eyes winded "What!" I squeaked back, "I mean..uh what the hell! Queen of what the vampires?" I said, my voice back to normal.

Haruko just nodded her head. "Your kidding right?" I asked. No, no! I refuse to hear that this beautiful women is a queen! She may be beautiful but come on that doesn't matter when you have a attitude like _that_! Shes worse then Aunt Rose, way worse.

"I'm not! Shes really the Queen Vampire. Well the Queen Vampire of Japan, only. Thats why you didn't know who she was," she said, her face hard, emotionless.

"She's my and Ichigos step-mother," she added.

My mouth fell open in surprise. "Holy moloy, you serious?" I asked stunned.

"Sure am," she said again with no emotion. Jezz, I liked it better when she was all hyped up acting like she was on crack. This "Queen" lady must be a really something to be getting Haruko...and Ichigo this upset, just by her presence to.

"You know she changed almost half of the vampires her," she said.

I sighed heavily, "Wow I'm starting to dis-like this women more and more by the second," I said shifting positions with her so I could face Jacob.

We meet eyes for a second and I blew a kiss at him earning a smile from him. He looked so lonely I better hurry up and end this conversation soon. "Is that why shes the Queen?" I asked.

"Its one reason, the other is her power." She said looking over at her brother who was standing by himself.

"What, did she do something to Ichigo?" I asked looking at him myself now.

"More like both of us. She uh...she killed our real mother. Then changed our Dad and then us," she said, looking as if she could cry. Since she was a vampire she could not, a thing I admired about vampires. I was half human and could cry, it isn't very pleasant.

"W-why?" I stuttered, sad by what I had just heard. "Why would she do something like that?" I asked again when she didn't answer.

"I guess her and my father were once lovers before he meet my mother. Thats all I really know."

"Thats horrible!" I whispered yelled. The last thing I wanted was everybodys atteion, I'm sure we weren't even allowed to speak of this.

"Then whats her power?" I asked, remembering she never told me.

"She can manipulate people into doing what she wants."

"Oh, I can see why shes the Queen now.." I replied.

Ack! I betcha if all these people weren't being manipulated into thinking shes some Queen they wouldn't even be here right now.

"Wait, if she can manipulate people. Why doesn't she manipulate you into liking her?" I asked her as the song change from one slow song to another.

"Because I'm a shield. I shield me and my brother so she cant." She smiled for the first time since Adelyn walked into the room. I smiled back at her. She has the same power as my mother. I knew there was a reason I liked her.

"Your father married her?" I asked but I already knew the answer. Of curse he did if she was there step mother, all I wanted to know was why.

"No, she made him think that shes our mother. So there was no need for them to get married, he already thought they were." Her face fell back into one that carried no emotion.

"Why don't you shield your Dad?" I blurted.

"I couldn't do that to him..it would kill him. Well not really, but you get what I mean," I laughed nervously and shook my head, "Not really. Don't you think your father would want to know?" I asked but after a minute of her not saying anything I changed the subject.

"So why does Ichigo listen to her and you don't?" I questioned her.

"Well, hes afraid of her. I told him she cant do anything to him as long as I'm around," we both looked over to where he was and he was still alone. "He didn't always use to act like this. You know like a jack ass. After seeing our Mom die from that evil bitch..he changed, as did I," she said and I could hear the hate in her voice.

"He likes to please her and stay on her good side but me, I find it rather pleasant to piss her off. I love it in fact," she laughed and gave me a smile.

"Okay then lets do it," I said and stopped dancing. "Lets piss this Adelyn lady off. Me and you, right now." I laughed at her face and waited for what I said to sink in.

A minute later she had a huge goofy grin on her face and we started walking towards where Ichigo was. Then I remember I couldn't, I had to get back to Jacob.

"Wait no, I cant. I need to talk to Jacob about something," I said looking over at Jacob who was looking out of the window.

"About what?" she asked curious. "Yeah about what?" Ichigo asked mocking Haruko, as he walked over to us.

I rolled my eyes at him and answered Haurko. "I can't tell you, uh..my parents can't hear," I said hoping my parents didn't hear that.

"Just use her cell phone," Ichgio interrupted.

"What?" Both me and Haurko said. He sighed saying, "Tell her on her cell phone!" he garbbed it from her.

"Ah! You brilliant bastard!" I laughed and grabbed it from him. He muttered moron under his breathe but I pretended not to hear it.

I wrote what I was going to talk to Jacob about and handed it back to her. "Oh..." she said as she read the last sentence. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well.." I said and grabbed her cell phone again. When I was done, I handed it back and she laughed. "It'll even piss off Ms. High and Mighty," I said laughing with her.

I really am starting to like this girl, she reminded me of Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett with all her bubbly-ness and willingness to pull pranks.

She gave me two thumps up as I walked back over to where Jacob was. I kissed his cheek and hugged him from behind him. "Forgive me? I've been so rude," I said as he turned over to face me. He kissed me on the lips and smiled, "All is forgiven," he laughed and kissed me again.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked, holding me tightly

I laughed once and look up at him between my eye lashes, "Ah so you heard that."

"Sure did. I heard everything you two were talking about," he said looking down at me like I should of already known he could hear. Of curse he could, everyone in this room could. Doesn't mean they were, they could of not been listening and I so so so hope my family weren't. With my luck these past few days they proabaly were. I sighed at that.

"I feel bad for those two," he said. "Haruko and Ichigo I mean," then he murmured ,"Still wish I would of skinned the boy..." Bur I ignored that, pretending I didn't hear. I secretly wished he did to, or at least given him a couple of sucker punches to the gut.

"Jezze what a Bitch-arooni-dooni," he said, laughing at his description of Adelyn.

I laughed with him. Bitch-arooni-dooni, uh-huh, only my Jacob would say something like that, well him and Uncle Emmett as well.

There was a sudden change of music. That was my cue. The new music was so loud I head to cover my ears as I grabbed Jaocb's arm and ran as fast as I could out of the door without anyone noticing.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was just a filler, the next chapter will be way more interesting! :) Well I hope you guys still liked this Chapter at least :) Review and tell me what you think.**

**Losta Love :)  
**

**xoxoxox**


	15. Wolfy Grin

**Disclaimer- I did not create Twilight because Twilight is the creation of the amazingly awesome Stephenie Meyer! I do not own and did not create the series or its characters... I merely borrowed them for a story or more if you like this one! ;)**

* * *

**Emmett's point of view**

There was a sudden change of music. The music was so loud I head to cover my ears because of my super awesome vampire hearing. I recognized the song it was We Like To Party by Venga Boys.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled.

The music went off and then the lights went off as well. On came pink neon club lights and the bastards little sister from before, I think her name was Haruko, came up on the stage wearing an extremely slutty blue and white plaid school girl outfit with a blonde wig on that looked like that country singer Taylor Swift.

"What's up everybody?!" the girl yelled into a pink microphone.

Everyone just stood still not saying a word.

"Yo, I think this so called par-tay is sucking some major monkey balls. What do you think?" she yelled again.

There was silence for a second then everyone started yelling at her.

"Get off the stage!" yelled a women beside me. "Go home!" yelled another.

"Aw come on you guys!" the girl whinnied from the stage.

The blonde from before walked to the middle of the dance floor and everyone in a 10 foot radius stepped away and bowed down to her. I growled quietly. I don't know who this women is but all I do know is there is no way in hell I'm bowing down to her again.

Rosalie muttered something unpleasant about her under her breathe, still mad because Carlisle had made us bow down to Adlyen, the blonde, before. "Stop this now Haruko," Adlyen said, her voice full of authority. The girl on the stage just put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"Get her off...now!" Adylen yelled to the crowed and twenty or more vampires charged at the girl.

Edward sighed and whispered, "I was right. She's controlling them."

"I know there was something I didn't like about the bitch," Rosalie hissed.

Out of no where the bastard who stole Nessie from us before, appeared on stage. I growled viscously and prepared myself to attack him but Esme grabbed my hand and shook.

"Hey sis," Ichigo whispered.

When Adlyen saw him, her eyes turned from red to black. "What..What the hell? Get them both off!"

"Do it Haruko," Ichgio whispered with fear in his voice. Out of no where the vampires who were running towards them suddenly stopped and looked around like they had no idea what they were just doing.

"What do you think your doing?!" Adlyen yelled at the group of vampires.

A short red haired women said, "Not being controlled by you anymore."

Ah I understand now, the girl on the stage must be a shield. There's no other way that she would be able to stop Adlyen from controlling them.

"The girl on the stage...She's a shield!" Bella whispered yelled, echoing my thoughts.

"What do you guys think your doing? Get them!" Adlyen screamed and sent a another twenty or more vampires after the two vampires up on stage.

"Sorry Adlyen...but I think your party is over," Haruko smiled and stopped the new vampires, then she released all the other vampires from Adlyens grip.

"And its time for ours," Ichigo said waving to guy behind them who was in charge of music, singling him to turn music on. Adlyen went running out of the doors yelling for Keiji, her husband. Just as she left the vampires started cheering and the music turned on. It was a song I was familiar from the club before, Pop, Lock N Drop it by Huey. Everyone started dancing and Rosalie put her arms on my shoulder and started grinding up and down me. I moaned in response and moved with her.

Out of no where I heard Edward yelling, "No, no and NO! I will not Pop, lock nor drop it!" I looked over to see Bella trying to get Edward to dance with her.

"Oh will you stop being such a purde Edward," Alice said from beside them, dancing with Jasper.

"That's absurd, I am most certainly not..." But he stopped after seeing our faces. He knows it, I know it, Bella knows it, we all do. He's gotten a lot better sense Bella became a vampire, but they have a long way to go till they catch up with me and Rosalie. I laughed at the thought.

"Just dance with someone else..It will drive him insane with jealousy," Alice whispered to Bella, smirking. Hmmm, good idea sis. Either that or he'll rip the guy to pieces, but both ways will be fun to see.

"Shut up Emmett," Edward hissed, rolling his eyes, something he picked up from his wife.

"Hey Im just saying," I said, defending myself.

I saw Bella tapping the shoulder of a guy with long brown hair but before the guy could turn around Edward swooped her into his arms and was back in their spot from before.

"There's no need for that, I'll dance with you love," he whispered into her ear, "How bad can it be? Having my wife's body close to mine, I don't know what I was thinking." He gave her one of those crooked smile that always seems to get her to do everything. I tried it on Rosalie once...it Didn't have the same effect.

I put my full attention back on my gorgeous wife, hating myself for missing what I had already and started dancing with her again.

**Renessme's point of View**

We were running for a while before Jacob picked me up into his arms and kissed me once on the lips.

"Nessie, sweetie. What are we doing?" he asked, sitting us down on a bench by one of the million huge windows in the hall.

I looked up at him and he smiled. Ohhhhh no....I Don't think I can do this! Just looking at his cute smile, his gorgeous skin, he makes me so happy. I know this conversation is going to upset him. Why did I have to do this. I'll just play stupid and maybe he'll forgot...Although that's not likely to happen.

"Running," I said smiling up at him.

He sighed and frowned, "No not that. Why do we need to be out here to talk? Is it really that bad where no one can hear."

Play stupid, play stupid, play stupid. If I repeat it in my head it will happen, I hope. "Mayyyybe...mayyyybe not," I said dragging out the maybes extra long.

"Ness..." He whispered, putting his hand on my cheek.

I sighed. Of course, well fine he wants to know I'll tell him. "Do you love me?" I asked.

"Of course I do," he said sounding offended.

"Then you would tell me when what Im doing is wrong...right?" I questioned, getting up from the bench and standing in front of him.

"Definitely," he said smirking.

He got up from the bench, graded my chin and kissed me. "What this about."

I pushed away from him and started walking down the hall towards two big gold doors."Do...do You think Im a coquette?" I asked, still walking.

He caught up with me and said, "Oh sweetie...of curse not."

I stopped mid step and looked up at him surprised, "You know French?"

He looked at me confused, "That was French?" He asked.

"Jake..." I sighed

I guess I better tell him what it means. "Coquette's the French word for a tease," I said.

"Wait a minute..You know French?" He asked, putting on a fake surprised look.

"Jake!" I whinnied. Ugh he's making this harder then it needs to be.

"No I don't think your a tease! You've been great with this no sex thing," He said grabbing me and giving me a hug.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" He said, hugging me harder.

"Wait a minute...If You didn't know what coquette meant then why did you answer?"

"By the way you were acting and your tone of your voice...well It just sounded like the answer should be no," he said, hoping I wouldn't get mad.

I laughed and he looked relived. "But what if coquette meant that I was most amazing, most beautiful, best fiancee ever, and you said no?"

He laughed and said, "I knew it couldn't of been that."

"Oh yeah, how?" I questioned.

He picked me up and I straddled his waist with my legs as he started walking again towards the doors. "Because there's already a word for that," he said.

"Hmmm and what is that?" I asked him, burrowing my face into his neck.

"Its you," he said and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and kissed up and down his neck.

He opened the doors to a stunning bedroom and put us down on the middle of the big white bed. We started into each others eyes for a while and I finally said, "You know I think you've been really good about this no sex thing as well..." And started kissing him.

"Mmmm really?" he said between kisses.

"Yeah and I think you deserver a prize for it," I said with a deep voice, taking off his black jacket and throwing it on the ground.

"I like the sound of that. What type of prize?" he said with a wolfy grin.

**Emmett's point of view**

I was dancing when I heard them talking. Ichigo and his sister were laughing up on the stage dancing together.

"Oh my god! I loved that," Haruko said, giggling.

"It was hilarious! Did you see when she ran out of the room? She was freaking out like she was on acid or something," Ichigo added, laughing with his sister.

"Uh Haruko?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah."

"What's up with the outfit?"

"Oh uh yeah well I thought maybe if I was dressed like this they'd listen to me better?" she said laughing. Both me and Ichigo rolled our eyes at her. **(a/n: You can see what her outfit looks like on my page. Its under chapter 15, on the section labled** **Bittersweet Links)**

"Im so glad Nessie came up with this. I hope she got to talk to Jacob about whatever it was she needed to," Haruko said but Ighico saw me looking and covered her mouth with his hand. "Shhhh!" he said pointing to me. She looked at me and I gave her my best glare, that sent her shivering from head to toe.

"Ack, sorry! Jezze. Do you think he heard?" she said, throwing his hand off her mouth.

He looked over to me and smirked, "No, he's seems like he has the intelligence of a peanut. Plus we got people pretending to be them over there, remember?" he said pointing at two people dancing up on the stage by them. They both had the same clothes on as Nessie and Jacob and the same height but there's just on thing wrong...Nessie Isn't that buff! I can't believe I didn't notice this before. I can't believe we all didn't notice.

God Dammit! Ah I gotta find Nessie. I should of known she was gone when she didn't come over before. And after I find her Im coming back here to kick that bastards ass for saying a peanut has the same intelligence as me.

I grabbed Rosalies arm and ran over to my brothers and sisters. "Edward, Edward! Nessies gone!"

"What do you mean? She's right there...wait a minute...that's not Renessme!" He yelled and ran over to where Nessie and Jacob were supposedly dancing.

When the rest of the family got there, Edward grabbed the arm whose was suppose to be Nessies and turned the person to look at us.

"Hot damn! Its a guy!" I yelled when I saw his face. The guy was wearing a brown curly wig and had lip stick, eye shadow and mascara on, but the thing that really scared me was the guy had boobs!

"He has boobs dude..." Jasper said with a weirded out face.

"Im wearing a wonder bra, I don't really have boobs," the man said, rolling his eyes.

Me, Jasper and Edward all looked at each other and cracked up. "It sure is a wonder bra because its wondering what its doing there! Man, don't you have any dignity!?" I said between laughs.

"I didn't choose to wear this, I just do what Ichigo tells me to," He said blushing from the embarrassment which just made us laugh larder because it made look like a girl even more.

"Edward..." Bella whispered, trying to get her laughing husband attention.

"Jasper, Edward, Emmett! Stop laughing like a bunch of hyenas and find Nessie! Ah, I didn't see this coming. That's it, Im always looking ahead into the future. I was so stupid to not! This is all my fault. If I was looking I would of saw what happened. Oh god, what if that psycho Adlyen has her!" Alice yelled and ran over to Jasper, crying tearless sobs.

Oh my god she's right! What if Adlyens has her??? This man said he just does what Igchios tells him to...what If Adlyen planed all this just to get Nessie?! I looked over at Edward and apparently he was thinking the same thing.

Edward grabbed the sleeves of the guys dress and shook him violently while yelling, "Enough of this! Where Renessme?! Where my daughter!"

The guy pushed Edward off of him and yelled, "Chill it man, I don't know. Like I said before, I just do what Ichigo tells me to."

"Oh crap they found them!" Haruko yelled and ran over to us, with Ichgio following shortly behind.

"Uh..Excuse me?" Haruko said, using a fake innocent voice.

"You!" Alice yelled and ran over to Haruko and just like Edward, grabbed the sleeves of her dress and shook her violently and screamed, "Where Nessie?!" causing the whole place to look at us.

"Not telling," Haruko sang, smiling at Alice evilly.

"Tell me, now" Alice snarled.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"No!!"

"YES!!!" Alice screamed so loud that a few vampires left the room, the others just started in amusement. We must look like a bunch of idiots, Alice and Edward shaking two different vampires so hard that you can't see anything but two huge blurs, Jasper yelling at random people in our now so called audience if they saw where Nessie and Jacob had gone. Esme and Carlisle trying to calm down a very stressed out Bella, Rosalie trying to seduce the guy who was pretending to be Jacob into telling her what was happening and finally me, plotting what I was going to do to that guy he even as so much lays a finger on my wife.

Rosalie pulled down the top of her dress just a little so you could see the top of her cleavage and the guy turned completely red and shouted "There in the north guest room!"

"Bingo," Rosalie said smirking and pushed the guy out of the way and started running with me and the rest of our family out the doors to find where the north guest room was.

I could hear Haruko yelling at the guy in the room behind us "Bob!!! What the hell is the matter with you! Nessie told us not to tell! " Hehe Bob, like Bob the Builder, I thought laughing in my head.

"Emmett now is not the time to express your weird fancy for children cartoon shows," Edward said and Jasper laughed.

"You thought it to!" I yelled at him while we turned corner and ran into a dead end.

**Renessme's point of View**

Jacob pulled my dress up and over my head and throw it down on the ground next to his jacket. He looked at my half naked body up and down before he looked at me and smiled, saying "I think Im gunna like this prize."

I laughed and kissed him, his tongue jabbing and darting inside my mouth and I could feel him harden in his pants.

He pulled of my bra and throw it to where the other clothes were and then his long fingers were circling one of my nipples and then tugging impatiently on the bud. I moaned into his mouth and started to unbutton his shirt and dispose of it they same way as the clothing before.

My hand traveled down his gorgeous muscles and stopped at his pants and un-zipped them just enough so I could fit my hand in.

**Alices Point of View**

"Damn, dead end!" I yelled

"Thank you captain obvious," Emmet said with a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up," I growled at him.

"Make me!" he growled back.

"You really shouldn't have said that," I said with my best death threat voice I had. Right now really isn't the time to be picking a fight with me Emmett.

"Oh how scary," he said, putting his hand on his chest pretending to be scared.

"You better be," I warned.

"Im scared! Im scared!" he shirked, like a little girl.

"Stop this nonsense! Now is not the time to fight like two year olds. Do you understand me?" Carlisle yelled. Whoa, I think that's the first time he has ever yelled at me, I know its not his first time yelling at Emmett but it certainly is mine. Nessie needs to stop getting lost, It messes everyone up.

"Yes sir," both me and Emmett said.

"Good, now act your age and lets find Renessme and get out of here" Carlisle said and walked around the corner again.

**Renessme's point of View**

I pushed my way threw his boxers and grabbed him, pulling him out. His cock twitched in anticipation and I giggled, " A little impatient are we?"

"You have no idea," He moaned and grabbed my hand and placed it on his cock. I moved my hand up and down slowly, feeling the wetness of pre-com.

His hand traveled down my stomach till it hit the top of my underwear and he stopped. "You ready?" He asked. I nodded my head and his hand flew into my underwear and immediately started pumping me with his index finger while he rubbed my clit with his thumb.

Heat shot through me like a comet. I moaned loudly and leaned forward and place my left hand on top of the tip of his cock and circled it while my other hand did long fast stokes.

I was about to climax when the door flow opened and my whole family flew in. Both my Uncles, grandpa and Fathers eyes turned deadly black instantly as well as my two Aunts, Grandma and Mother.

I quickly jumped back away from Jacob and covered my top half with my arm.

"Not again..." Jacob sighed.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I broke up with my boyfriend and just wasn't in the mood to write any new chapters. BUT Im all good now so Im gunna be writing a lot more :) I still have a week left of Christmas break and sadly Im grounded for that whole weak *tear* so Im going to be able to get at least 2 or 3 more chapter up after this one :) Also I made this chapter extra long to make up for it taking so long :)**

**Losta Love**

**xoxoxoxox  
**


	16. Authors Note 1

**Im not going to be able to update for months, like until May or June :( **

**Im moving to my Aunt and Uncles house in Edmond, Oklahoma because of family problems. Im going to start school there and move back to live with my family again when I'm done with school =/ **

**When Im there Im allowed to use the computer but I wont be able to get away from my cousins long enough to write a chapter for the story :(**

**And I'm absolutely NOT allowed to use my myspace, they already told me that.**

**Well, Im really sorry to everyone who enjoys reading this but Im going through a lot right now.**

**Even if I could write chapters for the story, I don't know if they would be very happy.**

**E-mail me ****if you need anything.**

**Im still gunna be able to use my e-mail :)**

**I need a way to keep in touch with my friends, you know sense Im not allowed to have my myspace anymore....**

**Oh, my e-mails on my profile, btw :)**

**Again I'm very sorry about everything :(**

**Losta Love,**

**Marissa :)**


	17. Authors Note 2

**Good news! Im going to countine writing chapters! :)**

**I've been thinking a lot lately and it really isn't that bad being here in Oklahoma as I thought it was going to be. For some reason I was totally convinced that this was going to be my own personal hell.**

**Well its not. **

**Sure the rules are more strict...and there is NO locks on any of the doors, not even the bathroom. But I really like it here. Okay maybe not really, _really_ like it but its a nice break from what was going on in my house back in Arizona.**

**See when I first got here, it was like living with four strangers I barely knew. My Aunt and Uncle and my family stopped talking eight years ago when I was seven. So when I got here both of my cousins were completely different. Their house looked completely different and it just really freaked me out. **

**And then on top of all that the school Im going to is nothing like my old one. When I lived in Arizona I went to a k-8 and my school here is a junior high. There is more than 300 8th graders and back at my school in Arizona there was only 100 and I've been going to school with those 100 kids for 5 years, so I knew every single one of them. **

**So you can see how I wasn't in the mood to write anymore chapters for a while.**

**But its all good now :)**

**And since I really haven't made the best of friends here and would rather write then hang out with them.**

**Im going to be writing lots and lots of chapters.**

**But first Im going to fix all of the chapters that I already wrote. Theres lots of things that don't make sense and I need to fix them. I already did chapter 1-7. So once I'm done doing that I'll be writing more chapters.**

**:)**


End file.
